Something New
by Sin Like U Mean It
Summary: A New Student Come's To Kim School, Who Shars A Weird Past With A Sexy Green Lady Femslash, KimXOC,ShegoXOC maybe R&R For More Chapters, Might Be T In Later Chapter
1. Chapter 1

1**This is just a little thing I came up with one day while watching KP, It's a bit different from the show though, in this Ron and Kim aren't together, they still have there precious senior table lol, so it's kinda radome for now and im not sure if I should continue it so tell me what you think**

**I Do Not Own Kim Possible **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Sweet Senior year is finally here" Ron said shutting his locker.**

"**Yeah meaning no more messed up mystery meat I cant wait tell lunch time" Monique threw her hands in the air.**

"**You guys the day hasn't even stared yet, try getting through your first few classes then think about lunch" Kim said walking to her class. "I'll see you guy's next period" She waved goodbye and took her normal spot in the back. Mr Barkin walked in causing Kim to look up.**

"**Attention class we have a new student to the school, this is Nikki Hane" He pointed to the girl standing next to him. She was about 5'7, small yet muscular body, jet black hair with blond streaks, bright blue eye's, and her skin was a nice sun tanned color like she had spent some time outside. She smiled and waved to the class. "Go ahead and take a seat next to Possible, Kim rase your hand so she know's were your at" Mr. Barkin sat down and started the class while Nikki walked over to her seat.**

"**Hey I'm Kim welcome to MHS" Kim whishpred so not to get yelled at. Nikki smiled at her.**

"**Nikki, nice to meet you Kim" The rest of the class went by fast, little jokes or comments were shared between the girl's. The bell rang and the class hurried out. "Hey Kim I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me around the school and maybe the town for the first week or so?" She asked grabbing her thing's.**

"**Sure that would be cool, if you want you could hang with me ad my friend's at lunch and after school" she replied picking up her book's and heading toward's the door.**

"**Sweet see you at lunch then Kimmie" She left leaving Kim a bit puzzled. No one had ever called her Kimmie accept for Shego, But surprisingly she liked the way it sounded when Nikki said it. The rest of her classes tell lunch went by pretty fast. But for some reason it didn't seam to be going fast enough.**

"**Yes Senior table here we come!!" Ron shouted as they headed toward's the cafeteria. Monique and Kim looked at each other and started to laugh.**

"**Oh by the way there is this new girl in my first period and I thought it would be cool if she sat with us" Kim said to Monique.**

"**You know it's cool with me girl, you just might have to watch Ron" This caused both of them to laugh. They sat down and order what they wanted, Ron practically ordering the hole menu. Kim saw Nikki walk into the cafeteria with Bonnie following her.**

"**Hey Nikki over here" She waved her hand in the air to get Nikki's attention. Nikki saw and smiled at her holding up a finger and turning to Bonnie.**

"**Listen Bonnie I already have a previous engagement for lunch and to tell you the truth even if I didn't I still wouldn't sit with you" Nikki waled toward's Kim leaving a not so very happy Bonnie back by the cafeteria door's.**

"**What was that about?" Kim asked as Nikki sat across from her.**

"**Nothing, she just wanted me to sit with her and I told her no, she didn't seam to happy about it, Id rather sit with you and if she doesn't like it she can go pitch a fit some where else" Nikki replied winking at Kim who slightly chuckled.**

"**Oh yeah Nikki I would like you to meet Monique" Kim gestured to Monique who smiled and held her hand out.**

"**Nice to meet ya Nik"**

"**You too Mo" She took Monique's hand a shook it.**

"**And the one stuffing his face would be Ron" Monique said elbowing Ron in the side.**

"**Whhhat?" He asked looking up from his food for the first time since he got it.**

"**Hey I'm Nikki nice to meet you" She smiled at him a laughed a bit as his mouth fell open.**

"**Wow, um hey the name's Ron" He wiped off his mouth and continued to stare at her.**

"**I told you, you would have to look out for him" Monique said to Kim. Nikki laughed and waved it off leaning across the table.**

"**It's cool I'm not into guy's anyway" She whishpred to the girl's.**

"**So you're a..."**

"**Lesbian?" Kim and Monique both nodded making Nikki laugh a bit. "Yeah is that ok?" She asked with an eyebrow arched.**

"**Yeah of course it's just...you don't seem like you would be" Kim said poking at what was left of her food.**

"**How so?" Nikki asked sitting back in her chair.**

"**Well it's just you seem like a girl who can get any guy she want's"**

"**Really and what make's you say that?" Nikki smirked crossing her arms over her chest.**

"**Cause you are hot" Kim said quickly covering her mouth after word's as her face turned a bright red. Nikki started laughing, and Monique just kinda looked at Kim. "What you know it's true" She said hitting Monique in the arm lightly.**

"**Yeah but I'm not who so bluntly told her"**

"**It's cool I thought it was kinda cute" Nikki said smiling at Kim.**

"**Did I miss something?" Ron asked lifting his head up from his food again.**

"**Nope nothing at all dude just finish your food class is gonna start in like 10 minute's" Nikki said getting up from the table. "Care to walk with me to get my stuff Kimmie?" Nikki asked with her hand's in her pocket's making a gesture toward's the door's.**

"**Um...sure why not" She disposed of her silverware and plate and flowed Nikki out the cafeteria.**

"**This is gonna be one interesting year" Monique said to herself as she watched them leave.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So what do you think of it so far, let me know if I should finish it, the more review's I get the more likey I am to continue , so R&R PLZ and Thanxs for reading**

**Sin Like U Mean It**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Hey here is the next chapter hope you enjoy **

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nikki held the door open for Kim and started towards her locker once she was sure Kim was fallowing.**

"**So you thing I'm hot?" She asked elbowing Kim in her arm.**

"**I...yes" She answered, her face turning bright red. Nikki smiled and proceeded to her locker. **

"**What is your next class?" Kim looked at her schedule**

"**Biology you?"**

"**Same, this is cool" Nikki winked and Kim, got her things out of her locker and shut it. Kim smiled and nodded in agreement. "Are we still on to hang out after school?" Nikki asked as they made there way to Kim's locker.**

"**Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" She questioned as she opened her locker.**

"**Don't know just thought maybe you would ditch me after finding out my 'sexual preference'" She replied making finger gesture at the end. Kim turned to her and looked at her a bit...weirdly. "What?"**

"**Why would you think I would do that?" She crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**It wouldn't be the first time" She leaned up against one of the other lockers.**

"**Well I'm not like that okay" She gathered her things from her locker. Nikki nodded and looked at the door of Kim's locker.**

"**Shego?" Kim looked at Nikki and the at her locker.**

"**You know Shego?" Nikki smiled a little but at the same time looked hurt, and bad.**

"**Yeah I grew up in Go City, I knew her before her and brother's became Team Go, but I haven't heard from her in almost 4 years...so I kinda thought she was dead" She spoke softly as she continued to look at Shego's wanted poster. "She's still as good looking as ever though." She added with a small chuckle. She sighed and started toward's there class. "We had better get going before the bell rings"**

"**You ok Nikki?" She closed her locker and caught up to her.**

"**Yeah I'm fine...the past is in the ast and should stay there" She replied with a forced smile.**

"**You and Shego must have been good friend's I mean before she turned evil and stuff" This made Nikki laugh a little.**

"**Yeah good friend's" She sighed and smiled a t Kim. "People change, Shit happens. Life goes on"**

"**Yeah but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" She took Nikki's hand and laced there finger's. Nikki looked at there hand's and smiled.**

"**Thanks Kimmie" She said quietly, tightening her grip on Kim's hand for a few second's before loosening it again. There class went by fast. But Kim noticed that Nikki's attitude hadn't changed. If anything she had gotten more depressed. The bell rang and Kim Hurried over to Nikki's side Pushing through the crowd on the way to her locker.**

"**I might have only known you for a few hours but I can tell there is something bothering you, is it the Shego thing?" Nikki sighed and leaned on her locker.**

"**I'm fine Kimmie, lets just go hang out so I can get my mind back on better thing's"**

"**Better things like what?"**

"**Like you" She winked at her causing Kim to laugh a little.**

"**You know Shego calls me that too and Princess" She locked her arm with Nikki's as they headed to her locker.**

"**Calls you what Kimmie?" Kim nodded. "Well do you mind if I use it too?"**

"**Not at all I like it better when you say it anyway" She replied in a playful tone. Nikki laughed and hugged Kim once they reached her locker.**

"**Good to know, What about Ron?"**

"**What about Ron?" Kim arched an eyebrow.**

"**Should I be worried about him stealing you away from me?" She asked closing the distance between them leaving only and inch, She smiled.**

"**Not at all" She replied with a smile of her own as she looked up into Nikki's eyes. It had only been 8 or 9 hours since they had started their friendship. But it had felt like they had known each other forever. And the play flirting and major closeness didn't bother her. If anything she likes it and probably more the she should. **

"**What is this?" They backed away from each other and saw Monique to be the one questioning there actions. She stood with a big smile on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. Nikki looked at her and smiled.**

"**What its not like we were doing anything I was just playing around with her is all" She was taken back a bit when Kim grabbed her hand and laced there fingers. She looked up at Nikki and smiled.**

"**Doesn't look like nothing to me" **

"**Nikki is gonna to the mall with us today is that cool?" Kim ignored her.**

"**Sounds cool to me, you driving?" She asked knowing Kim and Nikki were just playing around. Kim nodded and they headed out toward's the parking lot.**

"**What about Ron?" Kim asked looking back to see if Ron was there.**

"**He said something about having to babysit and having Yori help him" Monique shrugged. The girls shared a laughing and made there way out of the school.**

**Hey sorry this chapter is shorter I thought it was gonna be longer ooppppps lol, but R&R for the next chapter and thanks for readin**

**Sin Like U Mean It**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Hey here is chapter 3 I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed **

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

_**If it looks like this its lyrics k**_**) just thought I would let you know lol**

-----------------------------------------------

"**Did you drive to school today Nik?" Kim asked once they got outside.**

"**Yeah but I don't think you want to take my car" She replied scratching her head.**

"**Why not?" Monique asked arching an eyebrow.**

"**Well Im kinda living out of it right now" She mumbled but loud enough for the girl's to hear.**

"**Why are you living out fo your car?" Kim asked as they stopped walking. **

"**Cause I just got my emancipation papers last week and still haven't gotten enough money from ass of a mother so my car if full of my shit right now" She sighed pulling her key's out of her pocket and walked next to a 1966 blue convertible ford mustang. "That's my baby" She smiled and opened the door showing off the very clean white leather interior.**

"**Wow...that is one nice ride." Monique hopped into the front seat and started looking around. Nikki handed her the key's.**

"**Just don't take off with it" she smiled.**

"**How long have you had this car?" Kim asked running her hand over the trunk.**

"**About 5 years." She replied pushing a button on the trunk and popping it open. **

"**And how old are you now?"**

"**17 I'll be 18 in November" She replied pulling a green and black guitar out of the trunk. "I got both this and the car as present's from a...friend when I turned 13."**

"**I'm gonna take a wild guess and say from Shego." Kim smiled running her fingers over the string's of the guitar. Nikki laughed.**

"**Yeah I was surprised the car wasn't green and black either." she smiled and put her hand under Kim's and stepped behind her. "Fallow my finger's" she whishpred. Kim nodded and fallowed each move Nikki made over the string's as she played the first few bars from **_**Wonderwall by Oasis**_

"**Play something for me?" Kim asked leaning into Nikki. Nikki smiled.**

"**Do you want me to sing too?" she asked, her lips close to Kim's neck.**

"**If you wouldn't mind" She replied with a smile.**

"**M'kay but im gonna need you in front of me" She laughed, quickly kissing Kim's neck. She put the guitar to her side and Kim went and waled to the front of the car.**

"**Come out here Nikki's gonna play something" she said lightly pulling on Monique's shirt.**

"**Sweet" She said getting out of the car, shutting the door and leaned on it. Nikki plugged her guitar into her amp and strummed it to make sure the batteries weren't dead. She closed her eye's to think of a song. She smiled.**

"_**With Me **_**by**_** Sum 41**_**" She said before starting to play. She looked at Kim and gave her a small smirk before she started to sing.**

"_**I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where every thing's nothing, without you  
I wait here forever just to,  
To see you smile  
Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you**_

Through it all  
I've made my mistakes  
I'll stumble and fall  
But I mean these words

_**  
I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
And I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go**_

Thoughts read unspoken  
Forever and vow  
Pieces of memories  
Fall to the ground  
I know what I did and how so  
I won't let this go  
Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you

On the streets, where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
And I'll hold on to this moment you knowAs I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

In front of you're eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of you're eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find  
What you will find  
What you will find

_**What you will find**_

_**What you will find**_

_**  
I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where every thing's nothing, without you  
**_

_**I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
And I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go  
**_

_**I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
And I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go" **_**She finished playing and smiled at Kim and Monique who were clapping**

"**That was amazing girl" Monique said patting her on the back.**

"**Thank's I do try" Nikki said taking a few deep breaths after word's. So what did you think Kimmie?"**

"**I loved it" She replied standing on the other side of Nikki**

"**I'm glad" Nikki said putting her guitar and amp back into her trunk.**

"**Mind if I mess with the car some more?" Monique asked gesturing towards the door with her thumb.**

"**Not at all" She replied shutting the trunk.**

"**You know I was thinking" Kim said fiddling with the trunk.**

"**That's always a good thing" Nikki said laughing a bit as she leaned up against the car. Kim ignored her and continued to look at the ground.**

"**If you wanted I could always see if my parent's would let you stay with us until you got place...I mean if you wanted to that is..." She blushed slightly. Nikki laughed to herself and lifted Kim's head up by her chin.**

"**Your trusting me a bit quickly aren't you?" She asked running her thumb over Kim's cheek. Kim smiled and leaned into the touch.**

"**I have no reason to not trust you" She whishpred closing her eye's. Nikki pulled Kim closer to her so there bodies were touching.**

"**You look so kissable right now" She whishpred running her thumb lightly over Kim's lips.**

"**Then what's stopping you?" Kim asked in a playful tone. Making Nikki chuckle a bit.**

"**Wouldn't want to ruin your rep as the great Kim Possible now would I" She dropped from Kim's cheek to join the other on her waist. Kim shrugged and placed her head on Nikki's shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.**

"**If they saw how hot you are they would understand" She replied with a smirk seeing how far she could take this 'play' flirting.**

"**But they wouldn't see this as play flirting" She said closing her eyes and leaning her head on the top of Kim's. 'And I don't know if I do anymore either' she thought to herself sighing.**

"**Who said I was playing?" She asked moving too look up at Nikki.**

"**What?" **

"**I never said we were playing" Kim replied with a smirk.**

"**But you never said we weren't either" Nikki said flicking the tip of Kim's nose.**

"**So is that a yes or a no?" Kim asked changing the subject.**

"**To what?"**

"**To you staying with me and my family" She pulled out her kimmunicator so she could call her mom and ask. Nikki smiled at her thinking about it for a minute.**

"**Sure why not" Kim pushed a button on her kimmunicator.**

"**Wade can you patch me through to my mom?"**

"**Sure think Kim"**

"**Thanks Wade you're the best" She smiled to her friend through the screen who nodded at her.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Mom it's me I was wondering if I could have a friend stay with use until she found her own place to stay?" She asked looking a Nikki who was currently talking to Monique.**

"**Sure thing Kim I'll let your father know"**

"**Thanks mom Love you" She turned off the device and wrapped her arms around Nikki from behind.**_** "**_**She said it's cool so you can fallow me and Monique in my car so we can drop your stuff off at my house and then take your car around town how dose that sound?" **

"**Sounds like a plane to me lets get going" Nikki replied booting Monique out of the car. "What car is yours?" Kim pointed to her car. "Pink oh joy" Nikki said smiling.**

"**Oh hush and just fallow me"**

"**Eye, eye mon capitan" Kim laughed and walked to her car with Monique following.**

"**You're a dork"**

"**You know it" Nikki said before Kim got in her car. "This is gonna make thing's a lot easier" She said to herself starting her car.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Here you go chapter 3 hope you enjoyed and the only reason its longer it because of the lyrics lol. But R&r for more chapters and thank you to those who have commented.**

**Sin Like U Mean It **_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

1 **Hey all just thought I would let you know this will be my last update tell the 25****th**** of this month, I am headed to Mexico so I wont have much time to add anything but here is your chapter 4 hope you enjoy**

_**lyrics or flashbacks)**_

**-----------------------------------------------**

"**So what are you two doing?" Monique asked putting on her seat belt.**

"**We are movie her into the guest room of my house tell she gets a place of her own" She answered putting her seat belt on as well.**

"**Don't play stupid with me girlfriend I know you know what I mean, what is with all the play flirting?" She rephrased her question. Kim smirked a little.**

"**I don't know but...I like" She replied keeping her eye's on the road.**

"**That I already knew"**

"**I don't know though its different cause she's a...she but its like if I was flirting around with a guy...it just feels the same" She sighed and slouched in her seat. "Is there something wrong with me?" She asked Monique who laughed.**

"**Not girl there is nothing wrong with you, just have fun with is" She replied with a wink and Kim smiled with a nod. Mean whilel Nikki followed closely in her car thinking back to the day of her 13****th**** birthday.**

**-FLASHBACK- **

"_**Get your lazy ass out of bed Nikki it might be your birthday but it doesn't mean you get to sleep in" Her mother yelled at her while throwing cloths at her head.**_

"_**Yes mother" she yelled back at her mom.**_

"_**And happy birthday dear here is $20 now go outside and play" Her mom put the money on her forehead.**_

"_**Yes mother" she whishpred to herself as she got up and got dressed. She looked outside her window to see Shego waiting on the side walk for her. She smiled to herself and ran down stares.**_

"_**There's the birthday girl" Shego said with a smile as Nikki ran up to her and hugged her.**_

"_**My hero take me away from this hell hole" Nikki said hopping up into Shego's arms and pretended to pass out for dramatic effect.**_

"_**Good idea" Shego said laughing as she carried Nikki off.**_

"_**Were are we going?" She asked wrapping her arm's around Shego's neck.**_

"_**You'll just have to wait and see" She replied with a smirk.**_

"_**You suck" Nikki said pouting.**_

"_**It will be worth it believe me" She kissed Nikki's forehead and continued walking tell she reached her backyard. "Close your eye's" She whishpred and Nikki did what she was told. Shego placed her on her feet and covered her eye's with her hand's. She brought her around to the back of the garage were a 1966 ford mustang was awaiting. She positioned Nikki on the side of the car and took her hand's off of Nikki's eye's. "You can open um now" She smiled ans she watched Nikki slowly open her eye's. Her jaw hit the floor.**_

"_**Oh my god Shego is this for me?" She asked running over to the car.**_

"_**You bet, I saw it last week and I had to get it for you, it might be a few years tell you can drive it but I thought you might like it anyway" Nikki ran up to her and hugged her as tight as she could.**_

"_**Thank you, thank you, thank you" She kissed Shego's cheek and blushed a bit after realizing it.**_

"_**That's not all either" **_

"_**What do you mean that's not all?" Nikki asked a bit surprised. Shego handed her the key's.**_

"_**Go look in the trunk" Nikki nodded and rushed to the trunk of the car and opened it, reviling a green and black electric guitar.**_

"_**Oh Shego you're the best" She placed the guitar strap around her head and started to play part of a song. " If traded it all if I gave it all away for one thing just for one thing if I sorted it out if I knew all about this one thing wouldn't that be something." She finished singing the chorus from One Thing by Finger Eleven. She smiled at Shego who started towards her. "Still got it?" She asked putting the guitar back and in the trunk and hugged Shego."Hells yeah" She laughed a bit hugging Nikki back.**_

"_**So anything else I should know about before I have a heart attack?" Nikki asked sarcastically.**_

"_**Well there is one more thing, pick some places you want to hang out today since your mom doesn't want you in the house again, today is all about you" She replied grabbing the keys for the car and pushing Nikki back to it.**_

"_**Well before we go there is one thing I want" Nikki said blushing.**_

"_**Really and what is that?" Shego asked with a smirk already knowing what she wanted. Nikki continued to look down.**_

"_**Never mind lets just go" She tried to walk off to get in the car but she was stopped by Shego's hand on her wrist. Nikki was about to ask what the problem was but before she could open her mouth Shego's had caught it in a sweet passion filled kiss. She was dumbstruck for the first few second's but when she realized what was happening she closed her eye's and started to kiss back. Shego ran her tongue over Nikki's bottom lips asking for entrance which was quickly granted. She ran her tongue over Nikki's earning a quiet moan. After what seemed like forever Shego pulled away slowly taking Nikki's bottom lip in her teeth before letting go. She placed her forehead on Nikki's.**_

"_**Happy birthday Nik" She said in between rushed breath's.**_

"_**A very happy birthday indeed" She replied with a smirk.**_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"**She was my first real kiss." Nikki said to herself before fallowing Kim up into the Possible's drive way. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and sighed. "God how I miss you Shego..." She was interrupted by a tapping on her window. She turned off the car and opened the door.**

"**You ok Nikki?" Kim asked for the second time that day. Nikki smiled and nodded.**

"**Yeah just remembering some old time's is all. Hey were did Monique go?"**

"**She had to walk home so she could go to work she got called in early she told me to tell you sorry but that when we are done here to stop by Club Banana if we don't get to busy" Kim replied smiling as Nikki shut her cal door.**

"**Sounds good to me" She moved around to the trunk. "So were do we start?" She asked Kim with a smile as they looked into her trunk (not including what was in her back and passenger seats). **

"**This might take longer then I though" Kim said sighing.**

**----------------------------------------------- **

**So here you go chapter 4 what did you think of the Flashback? Too much? Not enough? Let me know, R&R for more chapters and thanks to toughs who have reviewed much love to you all**

**Sin Like U Mean It**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Hey all here is chapter 5 Sorry it's a little late I hade more work to catch up on then I thought I would lol hope you like, there's another flash back in it YAY lol**

_**(flash back or lyrics**_

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**After two and a half hours they finally got all of Nikki's stuff into the guest room. They both plopped down on the bed**

"**Done finally" Kim said putting her arm's over her eye's. Nikki laughed a little and laid her head on Kim's stomach.**

"**Now what?" She asked drawing little shape's on the bit of exposed skin on Kim's stomach. Kim smiled and moved her arm's placing one of her hand's lightly on Nikki's side.**

"**We could go to the mall? I could Give you a tour of the town?"**

"**How bout we stop by Club Banana to see Monique then head to a movie and maybe dinner after, my treat?" She lightly ran her lip's over the exposed skin making Kim bite her bottom lip.**

"**Sound's like a plane" She replied after a deep breath. Nikki smiled.**

"**A little too far?" She asked looking up at her. Kim shook her head. Nikki smiled and kissed it again, a little lower this time. "You sure?" Kim moaned quietly in reply. Nikki moved up so that she had one leg on each of Kim's sides. She leaned down so there noses were touching. "How bout now?" She asked softly. Kim closed her eye's when there was a sudden knock at the door causing Nikki to fly off of Kim and land on the floor.**

"**Hey girl's just came to see how thing's were going" Kim's mom said popping her head in the room.**

"**Good we just finished Mrs. P thanks again for letting me stay." Nikki replied pulling herself off the floor so Mrs. Possible could see her head.**

"**No problem Nikki, you girl's have fun now" She smiled shutting the door. Nikki rubbed the back of her head.**

"**Ouch" Kim couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up, it's your fault anyway."**

"**How is it my fault?" She asked sitting on the side of the bed. Nikki but her head on Kim's knee.**

"**Cause your so damn irresistible." She sighed. Kim smiled and ran her finger's through Nikki's hair.**

"**Lets get going before Monique's shift ends." Nikki sighed and stood up.**

"**Guess we should." Kim grabbed her hand pulling her back onto the bed half way. Nikki laughed and picked her up so her leg's were over Nikki's arms. "A little help?" She asked pointing at the doorknob. Kim turned the knob and the door flew open with a loud thud as the twin's Jim and Tim hit the ground. "Jim, Tim" Nikki smiled, placing Kim onto her feet.**

"**What are you two doing?" Kim asked her hands on her hips. The boys looked ant each other and got up quickly running down the hall.**

"**Nothing" They yelled back in unison as they flew down the stairs to the livingroom.**

"**Tweebs" She sighed and rolled her eyes. Nikki chuckled a bit and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist.**

"**Boy's will be boy's"**

"**Mmhmm" She nodded and leaned into Nikki. She lightly tightened her grip on Kim and placed her chin on her shoulder. "I feel so comfortable with you like this...it's weird" She whishpred closing her eyes.**

"**How is it weird?"**

"**Cause I have never felt this way with anyone."**

"**So then would that make me special?" She smiled and put her lip's close to Kim's neck. Kim chuckled and put her head back a little.**

"**It seems so" Nikki took the opening and bit lightly on Kim's neck making her bit her lip. She sucked a little and when she pulled away there was a small mark. She smile and nibbled on Kim's ear lobe.**

"**Time to hit the road." She said picking Kim up again and made her way to her car.**

"**Mom, Dad were gonna go see a movie be back later." She yelled from the living her.**

"**Alright dear have fun" Her mother replied from the kitchen. When they got to Nikki's car she set Kim on her feet and handed her the keys. Kim arched an eyebrow as she held up the keys. Nikki smiled.**

"**You know were your going so you drive." She replied slipping into the passengers seat. **

'**Wow haven't been in this seat in a while' Nikki thought to herself as she put her seat belt on. They road to the mall in silence as Nikki remembered one of the last times she was in the passengers seat. She smiled to herself**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_**Nikki and Shego sat in the car at the drive in movie that showed movies from previous years. Nikki's head on Shego's shoulder, Shego's arm around Nikki's waist as they watched Moulin Rouge. She looked down at Nikki who was totally into the movie and hadn't looked up since it started. She laughed a bit as Nikki cuddled closer to her. "You cold?" She asked rubbing Nikki's arm. Nikki shook her head.**_

"_**No...just wanted to get closer" She replied not looking away from the screen. Shego smiled to herself and put her chin on the top of Nikki's head. The movie was at the ending seen where Satin starts to sing to Christian trying to make him come back to her. Nikki smiles a bit and looks up at Shego out the corner of her eye. 'Come what may' She thought to herself and lightly kissed Shego's neck. It had been 5 months since they had started going out and neither of there family's knew. Nikki didn't want her mom to know cause she knew if she found out she would never let her see Shego again and that would tear her apart. The movie had ended and everyone had started to drive off. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now your in the world." Nikki sung her voice muffled a bit by Shego's shirt. Shego smirked a bit and brought Nikki's face up by her chin.**_

"_**Your's are the sweets eye's I've ever seen" She sang a different part of the song and placed a light kiss on Nikki's lip's. "You ready to go home?" Nikki glared at Shego. "I'll take that as a no." She laughed and ran her thumb lightly over Nikki's cheek.**_

"_**Can't I just stay with you tonight?" She asked slightly blushing. She had stayed with her at her new apartment a few time's but she still felt nervous about it not knowing what could happen while they were in an apartment alone.**_

"_**You know I don't care if you do." She replied with a small smile. She started the car and headed to her apartment with her arm still warped around Nikki. About an hour later they arrived in Shego's drive way. Nikki had fallen asleep so Shego picked her up and carried her inside the apartment laying her down on the bed. She smiled down at her kissing her forehead before she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Nikki heard the water turn on and opened her eyes. She smiled to herself as she listened to Shego sing.**_

"_**My gift is my song and this ones for you, and you can tell everyone this is your song it maybe quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now your in the world." She finished as she turned the water off. Stepping out of the bathroom in only a towel.**_

"_**Hello sexy." Nikki smiled, sitting up.**_

"_**You like what you see?" Shego asked with a smirk. Nikki got up, walking over to her she put her arms around her neck.**_

"_**How could I not." She replied with a smile. Shego wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. She softly kissed her lips, but it quickly turned into a more heated one. Tongue's dancing, hands roaming over bare skin. Shego laid Nikki down softly on the bad as she continued to kiss her. A loud ringing sound came from the living room.**_

"_**UGH." Shego placed her forehead on Nikki's**_

"_**Just let the machine get it." Nikki whishpred pulling the bottom of the towel up a bit. Shego smirked and happily continued were she had left off. She brought her hand under Nikki's shirt and started to softly massage her left breast making her moan into the kiss. Shego pulled back a little reluctantly.**_

"_**Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked quietly in between breaths. Nikki nodded.**_

"_**I love you so much...and I want to show it to you...by giving you something no one else can ever have." She whishpred lightly. Shego was about to say something but was interrupted by the answering machine.**_

"_**Hey you have reached Shego I cant come to the phone right now but leave a message and if your lucky ill get back to you.' the last part made the girls chuckle a little.**_

"_**Shego this is Nikki's mom I was calling to see if you have seen my ass of a child, if you do happen to see her let her know that if she isn't home by tonight she will no longer be living with me and can stay in a cardboard box in an alleyway for all I care...beep, beep, beep."**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Here you go chapter 5 and the flashback isn't even over yet lol hope you liked it R&R for next chapter**

**Sin Like U Mean It**


	6. Chapter 6

1 **Hey people here is chapter 6 hope you like (excuse the spelling errors and grammar I ain't perfect lol)**

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**FLASHBACK CONTINUED-**

_**Shego looked down at Nikki who looked out toward's the living room.**_

"_**You ok baby?" She asked rolling off of her. She moved to her side propping herself up on her arm. Nikki sighed, turning so she faced her girlfriend.**_

"_**Yeah I'll be fine." She replied with a forced smile. Shego placed her free hand on Nikki's cheek who leaned into the touch, putting her hand over it. She kissed her palm and moved to get off the bed but Shego tightened her grip on her hand.**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**I'm going to go get my stuff so I can start walking home." She replied in a whisper, looking away from Shego. **_

"_**I think not." She jumped off the bed, almost losing her towel but she quickly grabbed it. Nikki couldn't help but laugh seeing the light blush spread on her lover's cheek's. "Wait right there." She took some close from out of her dresser ant went into the bathroom to quickly change. She came out in a pair of baggy, tan cargo shorts, and a baggy black shirt that went a little past her hip's.**_

"_**What's with the outfit?" Nikki asked arching an eyebrow. Shego smirked at her.**_

"_**That's for me to know and you to find out." She grabbed a white hat off of her night stand. Holding it in her teeth she put her hair up in a tight bun and put the hat on backward's making look like she didn't really have hair. "Here were taking my bike, cause your mom know's what the car look's like." She tossed Nikki a pair of motorcycle sunglasses. Nikki pulled her hair into a ponytail and put the glasses on.**_

"_**Still doesn't explain the outfit." She mumbled. Shego smiled and lightly kissed her on the lip's.**_

"_**You'll see when we get there." She pulled her out to the garage which held her 2001 Kawasaki Ninja, Jet black with a clean coat to make it shine, The pipe's were a darker green with a black flames going down the side of them. **_

"_**This will be the first time you have actually let me go one this with you." She said running her hand over the tank and then the seat's.**_

"_**Well consider yourself lucky." Shego said hopping on after she put the feet peg's on for Nikki. Nikki followed suit and held tight to Shego's waist. It took them about 15 or 20 minute's tell they arrived in front of Nikki's house were the front porch light had been left on. She lightly tightened her grip around her lover's waist, resting her forehead on her back.**_

"_**Come on." Shego whishpred putting the kick stand down and carefully got off. She stood next to Nikki with her arm's out a little. Nikki swung her feet over and hopped off landing in Shego's arm's. She wrapped her arm's around Shego's waist and barred her face in her shirt. Shego sighed wrapping her arm's around her girlfriend, pulling her close as she placed her chin on the top of her head.**_

"_**Nikki get your ass in here right now!!" Nikki looked over Sheog's shoulder to see her mom standing in the doorway, her hand's on her hip's and looking very, very pissed. Nikki pulled back from the hug and looked up at Shego. Shego pushed her glasses up to rest on the top of her hat and pilled Nikki's off and placed them in her pocket.**_

"_**I guess I should go." She whishpred looking up into Shego's eye's. Shego only nodded, closing the distance between them. The kiss was shorter then either of them would have liked but it was a passionate one non the less.**_

"_**I love you." Shego whishpred caressing her lover's cheek.**_

"_**I love you too." Nikki whishpred back, leaning into the touch.**_

"_**I said now damn it!!" Her mom yelled again. Nikki sighed and headed for the house.**_

"_**I'll come save you tomorrow morning." Shego said before speeding off. Nikki watched her go for a little and the continued back up to the house were her mother awaited her.**_

"_**Who was he?" Her mom asked tapping her foot on the hard wood of the porch.**_

"_**Huh?" **_

"_**Who was that guy that just dropped you off?" She asked her tone a little louder this time.**_

"_**That..." She paused taking a minute to think about it. 'I get it now' She thought to herself thinking back to Shego's outfit. 'She didn't want her to know it was her' She smiled a little to herself then remembered her mom was looking at her and quickly wiped it off. She scrambled to think of a guy name. "That was...Sean." She said the first name that came to mind.**_

"_**Well your no longer aloud to see him, now get your fucking ass in this house now." Her mom pulled her on by her shirt.**_

"_**Yes mother." She whishpred smiling to herself. 'She said I couldn't see "him" anymore...fine with me.' She chuckled a bit as she made it up to her room.**_

**END FLASHBACK-**

**Nikki was snapped back to reality by the sound of a horn being honked. She looked around and saw a car speeding through a red light.**

"**Dumb ass."**

"**Your awake, you spaced out on me again...everything ok?" Kim asked looking over at Nikki.**

"**Huh, oh yeah I'm fine sorry just remembering some stuff." She replied smiling. Kim smiled back and looked back to the road. **

"**Were here." She said turning into the parking lot of the mall.**

"**Wow...finding a spot is gonna be fun, huh?" She asked looking around and saw no open parking spot's.**

"**Nah, it's cool I got a special space, we gotta walk a bit but it work's." Kim replied driving to the back of the mall. There was a small garage that opened when Kim drove up to it She pulled in and picked a spot in the middle of the lot. She turned off the car and got out. "See it work's." She smiled at Nikki and tossed her key's to her.**

"**Yeah look's like it dose." She replied laughing a bit. The headed for Club Banana to go see Monique. Kim looked over at Nikki and then down at her hand, taking it in her own then looked back toward's the store. Nikki smiled to herself as she watched Kim out the corner of her eye.**

"**Hey girl's what's up?" Monique greeted from behind the cash register.**

"**Not much just thought we would stop by and see you before we head off to a movie and grab some dinner after." Nikki replied leaning on the counter.**

"**You guy's suck, I have to work and you get dinner and a movie, so not fair." Monique said playfully smacking Nikki on the arm.**

"**What it was all her idea." She pointed at Kim, who's arm's were crossed over her chest. "Ok fine, it was my idea but I didn't think you would wanna go." She said putting her hand's up as a sign of serenader.**

"**It's cool you guy's go have fun, I'll see ya tomorrow at school." She hugged both of them and they headed toward's the theater.**

"**See you later Monique." Kim yelled as she waved. Monique smiled and returned the wave. **

'**They do make a cute couple.' She thought to herself, then went back to work.**

"**So what do you want to see?"**

"**Hmm...how about that new Resident Evil movie?" Kim asked pointing at the 10 foot tall display poster.**

"**Alright work's for me." Nikki paid for the ticket's and got some snack's thanks to Kim's puppy dog pout. They took there seat's in the back of the theater. Not many people were there so they had the whole row to themself's. During the two and a half hour long movie, Kim had gone from just holding Nikki's hand. To leaning on her shoulder, to sitting in her lap. All while still watching the movie.**

"**Comfy?" Nikki whishpred as Kim cuddle closer.**

"**Very." She whishpred back, turning so she was sitting sideway's, her knee's on the arm rest, and her head still facing the screen. The movie had ended and everyone was leaving. Kim's stomach made a loud rumbling sound, making Nikki laugh.**

"**Hungry?" She asked as they stood up. Kim smiled and nodded.**

"**Totally."**

"**You wanna piggy back ride to the car?" Nikki asked randomly while they made there way out the door's.**

"**Um...sure why not." Kim replied a little surprised. Nikki stopped and readied herself, Kim took her spot and hopped on. **

"**Let's go the restaurant await's." She said as she started to run through the mall making Kim laugh, also earning them a few stares, laughs and whispers from the people they passed. They made it out to the car and Nikki put Kim down. Kim reached inside Nikki's pocket to get the key's. "Now Kimmie if you wanted in my pant's all you had to do was ask." Nikki smirked as she watched Kim's face turn as red as her hair. They got in the car and headed off. Nikki grabbed Kim's hand, lacing there finger's. 'Staying at the Possible residence is going to be very...interesting.' Nikki thought to herself.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**There ya go, hoped you liked it, sorry it sucked kinda been dry on the imagination for a while lol anyway R&R for more chapter's**

**Sin Like U Mean It**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while been in a bad sitch, so sorry again and I hope you like this chapter.**

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

**----------------------------------------------- **

**-Drakken's Lair-**

"**Shego!!" Drakken yelled, his voice echoing through the empty lair.**

"**What now Dr.D?" She asked walking out of her room.**

"**I have finally found a way to get ride of Kim Possible and take over the world, all in one shot." He smiled while looking through his note's.**

"**Well let's hear it." She lifted herself up onto the desk.**

"**Yes...We will crush Kim Possible by crushing her sidekick, then take over the world." He shouted while laughing manically.**

"**So you wanna take out the buffoon to get to Kimmie?"**

"**Yes, we will fake a robbery today but instead steal the sidekick and make her choose, her life of crime stopping, or her best friend." He said proudly.**

"**Well see."**

**-Middletone-**

**The girl's had finished eating and were currently fighting over the check wen the kimmunicator went off.**

"**What's the sitch Wade?" Nikki took this opportunity and snuck off to go pay for the bill.**

"**Shego and Drakken just broke into a lab about 10 minutes from where you are." He replied typing on his computer.**

"**Alright I'll get there as soon as I can."**

"**Want me to call Ron?"**

"**No, he's babysitting..." She paused to think for a minute. "I'll take Nikki with me this time, Im sure if Ron can handle Drakken so can she." She smiled and Wade nodded. The kimmunicator went off just as Nikki was coming back.**

"**What was that about?" She asked sticking the receipt in her pocket.**

"**Mission time, and you are the lucky winner of sidekick duty for the day." Kim replied with a smile, dragging Nikki out to the car.**

"**Oh joy?" They drove back to the Possible house and changed, Nikki borrowing a pair of Kim's old mission pant's and throwing on a lose black short sleeve. The switched car's, and headed for the lab.**

**-The Lab Of Human Research-**

"**Where is that girl?" Drakken fumed looking at his watch for the 100****th**** time since they got there.**

"**Looking for me Drakken?" She asked popping up behind him, without instruction Shego jumped at her, hand's lite and ready for action. Nikki dropped down from the air vent in the wall, instantly being surrounded by henchmen.**

"**Get the buffoon." Drakken ordered from behind the wall of henchmen, not being able to see Nikki wasn't Ron**

"**Buffoon, say what?" Nikki asked shocked before getting into her fighting stance. She smirked before jumping up and doing a back flip, landing on her hand's. She started to spin picking up speed and knocking out any henchmen that were too close. She pushed off with her hand's going high in the air, doing another back flip she landed on of the henchmen's shoulder's, and with one final back flip, pushing off of him, making him knock into three other henchmen. She landed gracefully, One leg stretched out, the other bent at the knee as she held herself up by her hand's. She stood up slowly, getting back into her fighting stance. "Bring It."**

"**Gladly." Drakken came up behind her and knocked her over the head with a pipe. One of the henchmen caught her before she hit the ground, tying her hand's behind her back and placing a black cloth bag over her head. He tossed her over his shoulder and ran out the lab to the hover craft, the rest of the henchmen fallowing. "Shego let's go." Drakken yelled before following the henchmen out. Shego went to punch Kim but faked and kicked her feet out from under her. **

"**Later princess." She said dropping the chip before she ran out, the chip falling on Kim's forehead. She plucked it off and stood up.**

"**All that just to drop it?" She shrugged it off. "Oh well, come on Nikki let's go." She looked around the room but say no one there. "Nikki?" No answer. She ran through the room and few other's in the lab to see if maybe Nikki was playing a game of hide and seek, or they had knocked her out during the fight. But still no sign of her. "They took Nikki." She whishpred to her self. She pushed a button on the kimmunicator.**

"**What's up Kim?" Wade asked finishing off a doughnut.**

"**They took Nikki, I need to know where Drakken's new lair is so I can go save her and kick his blue ass tell it's black." She replied hopping into her car and headed home. Wade paused for a minute surprised by Kim's word's.**

"**Um...Ok I'll have to scan all known areas for him, might take a while."**

"**Alright just get it as soon as you, I have no clue why they would take her but Im guessing it can't be good." She pulled up into her drive way.**

"**Well maybe Drakken thought she was Ron?" Wade asked.**

"**Maybe, but still if he had something planed for Ron he could still use it on her." She stepped out of the car.**

"**True, I'll get back to you as soon as I can." The screen went black as Kim entered the house.**

"**Kimmie-cub that you?" Her dad asked from the kitchen as she closed the door.**

"**Yeah dad." She replied, almost in a whisper as she plopped down on the couch.**

"**What's the matter dear?" Her mom asked coming out of the kitchen. She looked around the room. "And where's Nikki?"**

"**Drakken took her." She whishpred baring her head in the couch pillow.**

**-Drakken's Lab-**

**Nikki was still knocked out and currently bound to a wall by her wrist's and ankle's, the bag still over her head. Drakken stood about five or more feet away from her pacing back and forth.**

"**What do you mean that's not the buffoon?" He asked furiously as he pointed at Nikki, facing Shego.**

"**Um, Earth to Dr. Dumbass, the buffoon is a guy, and last time I checked guy's don't have boob's." She stated, peaking over her magazine. 'Or that nice of a boy.' She added in her head as she looked over Nikki's form.**

"**Ok yes, but this girl must have some kind of meaning to Kim or else why would she be on a mission with her."**

"**Yeah you do have a point there, your plan might actually work this time Dr. D." She said standing up as he left the room. She walked over to Nikki. "Let's take a look shall we." She said to herself as she slowly removed the bag from over Nikki's head. Using her index finger and thumb she lifted Nikki's head up and took in all of her feature's for a moment or two. She used her free hand to brush some lose hair out of Nikki's face, tucking it behind her ear. "You look familiar." She moved Nikki's head from side to side slowly then back to the center. Taking a deep breath and trying to think, it finally hit her as the sent of her captive fill her nose. 'I could never forget the smell.' She thought. 'Nikki?" She asked the still knocked out girl in a slight whisper. She stepped back from her and looked over her once more. "Is it really you?"**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Hey guy's sorry it's shorter then normal, couldn't think of a better place to stop...well I hope you liked it...R&R for more chapter's **

**Sin Like U Mean It **


	8. Chapter 8

1**Hep people here is chapter 8 took me a while to update sorry bout that, but here it is n I hope you enjoy it (**_**lyrics**_

**I Don't Own Kim Possible Or The Song Lonely September By Plain White T's**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Shego stepped back from Nikki and just stared at her fo a few minutes. After a while she went to Drakken's desk and grabbed the key's and released the locks on Nikki's ankles then her wrists. Catching her before she hit the ground she quietly carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. She went to the other side of the room and grabbed a chair, placing it about 2 or 3 feet away from the side of the bed, and there she waited patiently for Nikki to come to, while looking back to the last time she had seen Nikki.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_**We can't be together anymore." She whishpred, refusing to look Nikki in the face. Nikki lay in her hospital bed with 2 broken rib's and a broken arm because she had refused to stay behind on the last mission the Team Go had gone on.**_

"_**What why?" She asked grinding her teeth in pain as she tried to sit up.**_

"_**Because I wouldn't be able to handle it if you got hurt like this again, I mean you just woke up 2 day's ago from a 3 week coma, and the reason you ended up in that coma in the first place is because of me." Shego replied getting out of her seat and started to pace.**_

"_**That's not true, it's because of my own stupidity that I ended up in this hospital bed not your's." Shego said nothing, only continued to pace, still refusing to look in Nikki's direction. "So this is how it's going to end?" She paused to look out the window then looked back at Shego. "After a year your just gonna give up on me? On us?" She added trying to sit up mor, but couldn't so just gave up and laid back down. Looking back toward's the window so Shego wouldn't see her cry.**_

"_**I love you and because of that I have to let you go. It's not safe for you to be with me." Shego said finally after hearing a few silent sobs from Nikki.**_

"_**Whatever Shego." She paused and took a deep breath. "I've learned after knowing you for 3 year's that when you have your mind set on something, you don't give up on it tell you pull through...so im not gonna argue with you about it...just know that...I will always love you." She whishpred the last part, turning back to Shego. There eye's meet for a few moments. Then Shego looked away and moved towards the door.**_

"_**Goodbye Nikki." She whishpred before closing the door behind her and never looking back.**_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**Shego sigh and put her hand's over her face. 'I was stupid to leave like that but I don't regret what I did, it kept her safe all these years and that's what I had intended to happen.' She peered through her finger's and saw Nikki was starting to move around a bit. "Hey Nikki you awake?" **

"**Mmm...just 5 more minutes Shego." She replied drowsily. After a few second's she shot straight up after realizing what she had said. Shego smirked.**

"**Hey Nik." She said quietly, her smirk turning into a small smile. Nikki looked at her and blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes just to make sure she wasn't seeing thing's.**

"**What happened?"**

"**Drakken thought you were the buffoon so he knocked you over the head." She replied slouching down in her seat.**

"**That would explain the whole buffoon comment back at the lab." She laid back down. After a few minutes of silence Shego finally spoke up.**

"**How's your head?" Nikki sat up and placed a hand on the back of her head feeling a small bump. Winching a bit when she touched it.**

"**I'll be fine." She replied in a whisper. She curled up so her knees were touching her chin and her arm's were wrapped around her legs.**

"**Do you care if I look at it?" Shego asked started. Nikki shrugged, not moving. Shego say so she had her back to the head bored and lightly pilled Nikki into her lap. She lightly moved the hair away from the bump causing Nikki to winch a bit. "Sorry..." She whishpred after moving all of the hair out of the way. She lightly rubbed her fingertips making Nikki close her eyes and lean into her a bit more. Shego moved her hands to Nikki's sides and placed her chin on her shoulder. Nikki moved her head to rest on Shego's shoulder, dropping her legs to lay flat on the bed and her hands rest in her lap. "I missed this...so much." She lightly whishpred into Nikki's ear, wrapping her arm's all the way around her. Nikki replied with a small nod. They sat like that for a while before Nikki moved forward leaving a gap between them.**

"**You can't expect me to pretend like nothing happened." She said in a hushed and sad tone.**

"**Nikki I..."**

"**I thought you were dead." She whishpred cutting Shego off. There was a few minutes of unwanted silence. Shego didn't know what to do or say to that. She had figured that Nikki had known everything, including the fact that she had been working for Drakken the past 3 years and now she comes to find out she thought she had been dead for the past 4. She was forced out of her thoughts by the low sobs coming from Nikki. She reached out and lightly ran her fingertips up and down Nikki's back. "I thought I would never see you again, never be able to look into those hypnotizing green eyes and forget about everything but you." She paused, taking a deep breath and whipped the tears off of her face.**

"**I never wanted to hurt you..." She pulled her hand back and leaned up against the head bored.**

"**Well for not wanting to you sure as hell did a good job at it." She snapped back in a harsh tone.**

"**Nikki please." Shego tried to put her hand on Nikki's shoulder but Nikki moved away from her.**

"**Just leave me alone...please" She whishpred the last part before laying back down. Shego stood up from the bed and looked at Nikki. She sighed and ran her finger's through her hair.**

"**Alright...I'll be in the room just outside of the door if you need me" She stepped out of the room and plopped down in a chair next to the fire place in the lab. Nikki sat up and sighed, looking around the room and spotted an acoustic guitar and picked it up and strummed it. She sighed again trying to think of a song. She strummed the guitar once more before she started to play.**

"_**I'm sittin' here all by myself  
just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind**_

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
that you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
and the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
will just kill me if I'm on my own

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back  
I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
we just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
we've got nothing left to prove  


_**Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did**_

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
we were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
the way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did**." She sighed after she finished, putting the guitar down. She ran her finger's through her hair and sat on the edge of the bed. "Love sucks." She whishpred to herself laying back on the bed.**

'**You still got it Nik.' Shego thought to herself with a small smile pulling her ear away from the door. "You still got it."**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**There you go chapter 8 hoped you like it. R&R for next chapter **

**Sin Like U Mean It**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

1**Hey people sorry it took me so long to update kinda had ended up brain dead lol but here you go chapter 9 hope you enjoy**

_**lyrics and flashback)**_

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Nikki sighed and laid down on the bed and looked up to the sealing. "What am I supposed to do now?" She asked herself closing her eyes. ' I still having feelings for Shego but I wanna be with Kim what am I gonna do?' She asked herself hitting her palm on her forehead.**

'**You could always be with Shego again, you know you still love her.' A voice replied in her head.**

'**But what about Kim?' She asked the voice laying her arms back down on the bed.**

'**She doesn't know what she wants, but Shego dose she acts like she wants to be with you again, and you want to be with her again so just go for it.' The voice commented back with a slightly amused tone.**

"**I cant do that...I'll figure it out...and I'll make sure no one will get hurt." She whishpred to herself as a tear slowly ran down her face as she drifted into a light sleep.**

**-Kim's House-**

"**Honey wade will find out where she is and you can go save her." Kim's mom told her while she rubber her back. Just then Kim's kimmunicator went off causing Kim to jump and hurry to find it.**

"**Did you find her Wade?" She asked as soon as she turned on the screen.**

"**She's at Drakken's new jungle layer I'm sending you the location now." He replied right before signing off and picture of the layer appeared.**

"**Im coming Nikki." She said to herself as she ran out to her car, forgetting all about her parent's and the speed limit as she headed off to Drakken's layer.**

**-Drakken's Lair-**

**Shego knocked lightly on the door before opening it. "Nikki you awake?" She whishpred, peaking her head in the door. She noticed that Nikki was out. She smiled and walked over to the bed and covered Nikki up and lightly kissed her forehead. Nikki smiled in her sleep and rolled over onto her side. Shego knelt down beside the bed and lightly ran her fingertips through Nikki's hair. "I still love you Nikki...I just wanted you to know that." She whishpred very lightly as she ran her thumb over her cheek before placing a soft kiss to it. Nikki's smile widened and she stretched a bit but didn't wake up. Shego sighed and stood up walking out of the room.**

"**SHEGO!!" Drakken yelled flying down the stairs. She rolled her eye's and rubbed her temples.**

"**What Drakken?" She asked in an annoyed tone.**

"**Where is the girl?" He yelled, his arms flying up in the air.**

"**She's asleep and its gonna stay that way so go sit in your little lab and figure out something else to do" She answered walking past him. His jaw dropped a bit, not knowing what to say he walked back up the stairs. Shego walked outside to the front of the lair and looked to the sky sighing. She turned and punched a near by wall causing it to crack and a few pieces to fall off. She sat in a tree and looked up to the sky thinking back to a time when her and Nikki were still together.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_**It was a cool summer night, Shego had taken Nikki to the beach where they had spent all day. Now they were laying on a blanket looking up to the sky and listening to the sound of the waves hitting the shore. Shego looked down at Nikki who was laying on her chest. Nikki looked up at her. "What?" Shego laughed a little, taking her free hand and lightly running her fingertip's across Nikki's cheek.**_

"_**Can't help but stare at the most beautiful girl in world." She whishpred. Nikki hopped up and looked around.**_

"_**Where is she ill kill her." She looked down at Shego and smiled. Shego sat up using her elbows to support her.**_

"_**Nice way to kill a compliment." She joking before kissing Nikki lightly on the lips. Nikki smiled into the kiss. "I love you Nik."**_

"_**I love you too Shego." She laid back down, her head on Shego's chest. Shego pulled her close, one arm under her and around her waist the other lightly going up and down the arm that Nikki had draped over her waist. It didn't take long before Nikki was asleep. Shego slowly picked her up making sure not to wake her and took her back to the car. Nikki spent the ride back asleep with her head in Shego's lap. Shego turned on the radio, the song One and Only came on making Shego smiled and continued to drive listening to the lyrics of the song.**_

_**I've been wishing on a star but I could never have imagined  
I would land just where you are after all this lonesome traveling  
Took one look in your eye, reach out to hold your hand  
This is when I realized that I could never understand  
Do you want to be my one and only love  
Do you want to be my one and only love  
So you wanna be my friend, so you wanna be my lover  
With you I do confess I can't be one without the other  
That was hard for me to say, I hope I said it right Which ever, come what may, you see I need to know tonight  
Do you want to be my one and only love  
Do you want to be my one and only love  
Do you want to play these cards, do you want to lay them down  
DO you want to run away or do you want o stick around  
Do you want to be my one and only love  
Do you want to be my one and only love.**_

_**By the time the song had finished Shego had sped her way home. She carefully got Nikki out of the car and placed her on the bed. Where she had ended up after many of there date's because Nikki's mom never let her sleep Nikki had a tendency of doing so when they would watch a move or just be laying down together. Not like it had bugged Shego or anything. Just as long as she had Nikki by her side or even in the same house as her she was fine. She changed into her bed cloths and changed Nikki into hers before she joined Nikki in the bed. As soon as Shego put her head to her pillow Nikki was curled up to her with a cute smile on her face. Shego smiled and wrapped her arm's around her.**_

"_**Goodnight my love."**_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**Shego smiled to herself at the memory of her past. "If only thing's could be like that again" She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a car, jumping out of the tree and walking to the end of the cliff. Seeing Kim's car she ran back into the lair. "Drakken, it's Possible." She yelled up the stairs and quickly locked her bedroom door. Kim hopped out of her car and ran up to the lair as fast as she could. Breaking down the door and stopping when she saw Shego.**

"**Where is Nikki?" She asked in a very angry tone. Shego smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**I don't know who your talking about"**

"**I know you have her Shego don't play stupid" Kim yelled running across the room at Shego who simply stepped to the side.**

"**Kimmie never seen you so mad before, it doesn't suite you" She tripped one of Kim's legs out from under her causing her to hit her head on the wall. "You don't pay attention when your mad, your stance is wide open and you don't think before you move." She added pulling Kim up by her shirt.**

"**Well if you would tell me where Nikki is I wouldn't be mad now would I" She threw a punch at her and again Shego just simple stepped to the side.**

"**I can't do that Princess I don't think I trust you with her."**

"**What are you talking about?" Kim asked stopping, still in her fighting stance.**

"**I wont let you take away the girl I love Kim, not today or any day as long as I live" She replied in a very serious tone but she didn't move. Kim was shocked, standing up right she looked at Shego with a confused look. They were both forced to look at Shego's bedroom door when it flew open. Shego and Kim looked at each other then at Nikki who had just busted down the door. Nikki looked between them and fainted.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Sorry really bad place to stop I know but I couldn't think of anywhere else to, so here is chapter 9 hope you liked it R&R for chapter 10 oh and the song is by Teitur and it's called One and Only if any of you were wondering**

**Sin Like U Mean It **


	10. Chapter 10

1**Here is chapter 10 enjoy and feedback would be wonderful And thank you to those who have reviewed **

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Both Kim and Shego rushed to Nikki's side, Shego catching her before she hit the ground. **

"**Nikki, Nikki wake up." Shego whishpred lightly tapping her check.**

"**What happened?" Kim asked kneeling down next to Shego as she looked at Nikki.**

"**I don't know but maybe we should get her to a hospital or something." Shego replied picking Nikki up and headed for her hover car. **

"**Im coming with you." She stopped Shego by grabbing her shoulder. Shego stopped and looked at Kim. She simply nodded handing Nikki to her, sitting in the drives seat. Kim sat in the back stretching Nikki's legs out over the seat and placed her head in her lap.**

"**Is she ok?"**

"**I cant tell, her forehead is hot though she could be running a temp." She placed the back of her hand on Nikki's forehead and her cheek's. Shego looked back to the sky and made the hover car go to full speed, heading to the hospital. Nikki's breathing had gotten faster like it was becoming harder for her to breath, sweat was running down her forehead and she had started to stir a little. They landed on the roof of the hospital and Shego quickly took Nikki from Kim jumping off the side and landing gracefully on the ground. She looked up at Kim who seemed a bit surprised that Shego had jumped down a five story building and it had no affect on her at all.**

"**Coming or not?" She yelled up at Kim who nodded and used her grappling hook and lowered herself down, once her feet were on the ground they both ran through the door to the ER. **

"**How may I help the two or rather three of you?" The nurse from behind the counter asked looking at the three of them.**

"**Our friend passed out and we don't know why she might be running a temp." Kim replied while trying to take Nikki's hoddie off to try and cool her down a little.**

"**We happen to have one room open right now, fallow me." She said grabbing a chart and walking past the doors out of the waiting room. They fallowed the nurse to the very last room. "Here you go, just lay her down on the bed and I'll go hurry and get the doctor." She left the room, closing the door behind her. Shego placed Nikki on the bed and looked at Kim. **

"**Im gonna fight with you right now on Nikki's behalf, but I still don't trust you." She sat in one of the seats that was placed by the door. She crossed her legs and slouched into the seat and closed her eye's.**

"**So then are you calling a truce?" Kim asked not moving from of Nikki's side. **

"**For now." She replied. Kim nodded and focused her attention back to Nikki who had seemed to cooled down since they had arrived at the hospital. She took Nikki's and placed it in her's, running her thumb over the back of it.**

"**Everything will be fine Nikki, Im here." She whishpred the last part hopping Shego didn't hear. After a few minutes of awkward silence the doctor finally walked in.**

"**Good evening lady's what seems to be the problem?" She asked adjusting her glasses while reading the chart.**

"**Nikki passed out just out of the blue and her temp rose pretty high pretty fast, we just want to make sure she's fine." Kim replied whipping a few sweat drops off of Nikki's forehead.**

"**Hmm lets see, Nikki Hane is it?" **

"**Yeah Nikki Ann Hane." Shego replied not moving from her seat.**

"**And how do you two know her?"**

"**Were good friend's." Kim replied looking at Shego.**

"**Her parent's?" The doctor asked walking over to Nikki making Kim have to move to the side.**

"**She's emancipated." Kim said crossing her arm's over her chest, rubbing her arm's trying to calm herself down a bit.**

"**Ok, let's see." She took out her thermometer and her stethoscope, forcing Nikki's mouth open and then closed again when she got the thermometer in, checking her heart rate and breath while she waited for the results. She looked at the thermometer. "Her temperature is 103.7. I'm gonna have to run a few more test but I think she might also be dehydrated. Which means if Im right then we will have to keep her here tonight and attach and iv to her." The doctor said as she wrote down some things on Nikki's chart. **

"**What could have cause her to pass out like that?" Kim asked looking at the doctor.**

"**Well she could have been over stressed or not have had enough sleep or maybe she hadn't eaten enough to keep her body active." The doctor replied taking Nikki's pulse. "After I run a few test I will be able to tell you exactly why she did. The test could take some time so she will have to stay over night anyway's so Im going to need the both of you to go home and I will be sure to call you either when the results come back or she wakes up." Shego and Kim looked at each other.**

"**We can't just leave her here over night besides she hates hospitals." Shego said standing up.**

"**Well you have no other chose, something could be seriously wrong, her temperature has gone up to 104.6 in the few minuets we have been talking I need to get her something that will cool her down, so if you two could decide what you are doing Im going to go get a nurse and were going to move her to the hospital ward and get her in a bed up there." The doctor left the room and Kim and Shego went to Nikki, one on each side.**

"**If we leave her here she gonna pissed."**

"**But we don't have any other chose."**

"**Uh yeah we do I could take her back to the lair, we have a hospital wing there and your mom is a doctor or something right we could just bring her to take care of Nikki problem solved." Shego said taking her fingertips and lightly tracing them down Nikki's arm.**

"**We can't she needs to be in a hospital according to doctor, no matter how much she's gonna be mad at us we are gonna have to let them figure out what is wrong with her and find a way to fix it before they can't. We might not get along but I think we can both agree that we'll get over her being mad to keep her alive." She looked Shego straight in her eye's. It was the first time they had been able to be around each other for that long without almost killing each other, and it was all because of there mutual affection for the could be but probably not dying girl who lay between them.**

"**Your right Kim, we cant let anything bad happen to her." She said looking down at Nikki. The doctor walked back into the room.**

"**Write down your number's on her chart and I will get back to you as soon as we find something out, but you are really going to have to leave so we can get her out of here." She said motioning for the nurse with the wheel chair. Shego simply just picked Nikki up and looked to the doctor.**

"**Lead the way." The doctor simply nodded and lead Shego and Kim who was right behind her to the 3****rd**** floor where the hospital ward was and took them to room A6 where Shego gently placed Nikki down on the bed, stepping to the side so the doctor could get to her. They had both written down a number to be contacted at and had both said there goodnight's to Nikki promising to be back tomorrow before they finally left. Having to take the hover car back they rode in awkward silence neither of them having any idea how they had gotten into such a weird position. The made it back to the lair. Kim headed to her car but was stopped when Shego had taped her shoulder, she turned to face her.**

"**Thank you, I mean for helping with Nikki, you don't know how much it means to me that she's going to be ok." She said word's that neither thought would be said between the two of them. Kim smiled.**

"**I care for Nikki and wouldn't even let you get in the way of her safety, so your welcome, but know that next time I will kick your butt." She added the last part trying to lighten the mood a little. Shego smirked.**

"**You can try your best Princess but you know as well as I do that I'll be the one kicking your ass." They both laughed a little then got quiet again. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow Kimmie." Shego said walking to the entrance of the lair.**

"**Yeah I guess, tomorrow." Was all Kim could think to say. They both went there opposite way's. Kim headed home still unable to grasp the fact of what had just happened. Her arch enemy had been in the same room with her and let alone the same vehicle and alone, but no fighting had happened, and it was all because of Nikki. Kim smiled to herself. It was funny how one girl to bring together two people who were complete opposites, and not even on purpose. "Maybe this will turn over a new leaf for Shego who know's." She said to herself as she pulled dup in her drive way and went to bed eagerly awaiting the call from the hospital.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Here you go another chapter finished two in two day's YAY ME!! Lol but I hope you enjoyed it R&R for more, and tanxs to those who have reviewed. **

**Sin Like U Mean It **


	11. Chapter 11

1**Due to the votes and what my lovely girlfriend pointed out, I've made my chose as to who Nikki will end up with but you all will just have to wait and see who it is hehe here is chapter 11 hope you like.**

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**The next day Kim had been called to the hospital. The nurse had told her that Nikki had been drifting in and out of consciousness and when she was awake all she would do was ask were Kim was and saying she wanted to see her. The nurse had said nothing about Nikki asking for Shego so Kim didn't know wether she was going to find Shego there or not when she had gotten there but she really didn't care. She rushed to the hospital to find Nikki asleep and no Shego in sight. She sat in a chair to the side of the bed. She took Nikki's hand and kissed it running her thumb over top of it. "I hope you wake up soon Nik...I miss you." She whishpred putting her head down and her forehead on Nikki's hand.**

"**Mmm...Kim...come back...please" Nikki mumbled in her sleep her head moving a bit. Kim stood up and ran the back of her hand lightly down Nikki's cheek.**

"**It's ok Nikki...I'm here." She whishpred and Nikki smiled a little and settled back down. Kim smiled and kissed Nikki's forehead. She pulled back slowly and before she pulled all the way back she looked at Nikki's lip's then to her closed eye's. She started to breath a little harder as she leaned in a little closer, and a little closer. She was so close to Nikki's lip's. Little did Kim know that Nikki had woken up when she kissed her forehead. She opened her eye's and slowly brought her shaky hand to where landed lightly on Kim's cheek. Kim was shocked and jumped back a bit but Nikki stopped her ran her thumb across her cheek. Nikki pulled Kim close to her so close she could feel Kim's hot breath on her lip's. She looked into Kim's eye's then back at her lip's. **

"**You gonna kiss me and make me all better Kimmie?" She asked in a whisper. Kim took a deep breath. She could feel her cheek's get hot and her heart felt like it was going to fly out of her chest. She couldn't seem to find her voice so she nodded in a replied. Nikki smirked and closed the distance between them in a soft, sweet kiss. One which Kim had decided to heat up a little bit to Nikki's surprise. Nikki thought to be a bit bold and gently ran her tongue on Kim's bottom lip. Kim gladly granted Nikki entry. Moaning lightly as Nikki's ran her tongue over her's. They heard a light knocking sound on Nikki's room door.**

"**Is everything alright in here the heart monitor was going off." A nurse asked from outside the still open door. Kim smiled and put her head on Nikki's shoulder. Nikki laughed a bit and placed her hand on Kim's back.**

"**Yes everything is fine just a little...excited is all." Nikki said back. "Oh hey can I take a shower in this place and like get all these damn cord's and shit off of me?" She asked as the nurse walked in.**

"**I'll have to go ask your doctor but I don't see why it would be a problem." She replied checking Nikki's heart rate.**

"**Alright thank you." Nikki winked at the nurse and Kim smacked her in the arm. "Hey what was that for?"**

"**Don't be flirting with your nurse." She replied crossing her arm's over her chest.**

"**Oh but why not, little Kimmie wouldn't be jealous now would she?" Nikki asked with a playful smirk, taking Kim's hand and lacing there finger's. Kim's cheek's turned a light shade of pink and she smiled.**

"**Maybe." She replied kissing Nikki again. Nikki pulled her down making it to were she landed on top of Nikki. Kim tried to protest and get up but Nikki just held tighter to her. "Nikki come on let go I don't wanna make it to were you have to stay here longer." **

"**Oh please baby I'll be fine it was just a little dizziness I'm fine especially since you're here so do me a favor and just let me hold you?" She asked looking Kim in the eye's.**

"**Baby?" Kim asked a bit shocked.**

"**Yeah, what you don't like it?" Kim laughed a bit and laid down on Nikki trying her best to not touch any of the tubes or cords that were currently attached to Nikki.**

"**No...I love it." She replied in a whisper closing her eye's. Nikki smiled and ran her fingertips lightly up and down Kim's back. She took a deep breath and closed her eye's too. "Can you sing something for me?" Kim asked very quietly. **

"**What do you have in mind?" She asked not moving or opening her eye's.**

"**Anything that comes off the top of your head." She nuzzled into her more.**

"**Hmmmm...lets see." She took a few minutes to think. "Ooo I got it." **

_**You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.**_

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

"**Mmm...I love it when you sing." Kim whishpred yawning after words. Nikki smiled and ran her finger's trough Kim's hair watching her slowly drift off into sleep.**

"**Goodnight angel." She whishpred kissing her on the top of her head soon drifting off into a soothing sleep of her own.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**There you are chapter 11, hope you like, chapter 12 will be even better cause a certain someone made a very good suggestion and I think im gonna try it and see what happens****The song is called Everything and its by Michale Buble. Just so you know**

**Sin Like You Mean It**


	12. Chapter 12

1**Hello once again, I bring you gifts in the form of another crappy chapter lol, hope you like it (For warning this chapter is rated T for sexual content and maybe some language enjoy lol)**

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**After there nap together, Nikki was told by her doctor that she could leave the hospital. Just as long as she took it easier and spent a few day's being lazy. Well not in those word's exactly but I think you get the point. **

"**Correct me if im wrong but didn't Shego come here with you last night?" Nikki asked as they pulled out fo the hospitals parking lot. Kim smiled and nodded.**

"**Yeah she's the one who carried you in." She replied as Nikki took her hand.**

"**And you two didn't get into it?"**

"**No we were both worried about you and didn't really care about the other at that point in time." She turned into the driveway of her house and helped Nikki out of the car.**

"**Speaking of Shego why didn't you have them call her too?" She asked as they walked into the house. Kim sitting Nikki on the couch.**

"**Because at the time I didn't know that Shego was at the hospital last night. And you were the only person on my mind this morning." Nikki said with a smirk pulling Kim to her to were she was sitting on her lap.**

"**Hey chill out speedy you just got out of the hospital." Kim said laughing a little as she tried to get off of Nikki but Nikki wouldn't let go of her waist so she just gave up and sat sideways in her lap.**

"**I'm fine, especially since Im with you now." She smiled and leaned back in the couch making Kim lean on her more. Kim smiled and blushed a bit kissing Nikki on the forehead and stretching out on the couch so her feet were at the end of it and her head was on Nikki's shoulder. Nikki smiled to herself and ran her fingers along Kim's back. She laughed when she felt Kim shiver. "You want me to stop?" She whishpred lightly. Kim shook her head no and stood up from the couch taking Nikki's hand and pulling her up the stars with her. They made there way to Kim's room and half way through the hallway Nikki picked Kim up and continued walking.**

"**Hey put me down." Kim protested as she giggled lightly.**

"**Nope not gonna happen." Nikki finally placed her feet back on the floor when they got into Kim's room. She made her way to the bed and laid down on her stomach while Kim shut and locked the door before she sat to Nikki's right side. Nikki laid to were her forehead was laying on her arm, her eye's closed. Kim laid down next to her on her side and ran her fingertip's down Nikki's back. Nikki grunted lightly and turned to her side pulling Kim into her. "You know...I never would have pictured you to let a girl make these kind of advances on you." She said running her index finger down Kim's neck softly, barely touching. Kim closed her eye's and lightly bit her bottom lip and sighed deeply.**

"**What can I say...you just have this kind of affect on me...and no matter what...I can't help but..." She paused opening her eye's and blushing and looking away from Nikki. Nikki took her thumb on Kim's chin forcing her to look at her.**

"**But what?" She asked looking deep into her eye's. Kim bit her lip and took a deep breath looking straight back into Nikki's eye's.**

'**It's like she can see right through me...' She thought to herself trying to find a good way to put what she was about to say. "But...want you" She finally said after a long pause. Nikki's eye's opened in shock. She wanted to smile but tried her best not to. She pulled Kim as close to her as she could get.**

"**You want me?" She asked in a low whisper, still looking deep into Kim's eye's not allowing her to look away. Kim replied in a nod and leaned in close to Nikki's ear. Lightly nibbling at the tip of it and whishpred.**

"**I do...really badly...and I don't know if that's right...but right now...I could care less...all I want is to feel the heat of your naked body next to mine..." Her word's were cut short by the soft press of Nikki's lip's to her's. She closed her eye's and melted into the kiss just like the one's before. Nikki moved so she was over Kim but not laying on her. She kissed from Kim's lip's to her neck and lightly ran her tongue up and the kissed her cheek. Kim's breathing had gotten faster and her cheek's were a darker red.**

"**If at anytime I go to far...let me know and I can slow down or stop all together." Nikki whishpred wanting to make sure that no matter what they were about to do that Kim felt safe and not pressured to do any of it. Kim nodded and pulled Nikki on top of her all the way kissing her passionately.**

"**I trust you." She whishpred through breaths. Nikki nodded and went back to kissing Kim while she took her right hand down her side and slowly slid it up her shirt. Gently and slowly running her fingertips over her stomach pushing the shirt up more and more each time tell she finally got it off. She threw the shirt to the floor and started to kiss down the newly exposed skin. Making sure to kiss every inch of Kim's body. Kim laid still, calm and relaxed, breathing a bit fast and bitting down on her bottom lip moaning very lightly. Nikki kissed up to her lip's and gave her another passionate kiss. **

"**Do you want me to stop?" She whishpred kissing her neck. Kim let out what sounded like a no as she shook her head lightly so Nikki continued were she left off and kissed back down her body tell she reached the edge of her pants. She lightly took her tongue along it from one side to another then went back to kissing her stomach as she unbuttoned and unzipped her pant's. She looked up at Kim to make sure she was alright. She kissed back up to her and stopped for a minute. "I wanna make sure your doing this for the right reason...not just cause your curious as to what it's like to be with a girl...because if that's all it is...I'll stop right now and leave...I have very strong feeling's for you Kim...you might even say I'm starting to fall in love with you...and if all I am is just some quick fuck...I'll leave cause I don't wanna be the one to get hurt cause I let myself get in too deep." She whishpred her lip's never leaving the side of Kim's ear. **

"**I would never do anything like that...and I'm doing this because truthfully Nik...I've fallen for you...and I want to get as close to you as you'll let me." She replied kissing on Nikki's neck and running her fingertips lightly down her back. Nikki kissed her and continued with what she was doing. When she finally got Kim's pant's undone she moved down and started to pull them off. Kissing every inch of new skin that her lips could touch. Kim moaned lightly as she felt Nikki's teeth on her inner thigh. Nikki slowly slid off Kim's underwear lightly running her tongue up her pussy making Kim shake a little. Soon after Kim's bra and underwear joined the rest of her cloths on the floor. Nikki began to lightly kiss and suck on Kim's right nipple while she slowly started to rub her clit trying to get her as wet as possible before she went any further. Hearing Kim's light moan's and hurried breaths was all Nikki needed to hear to know that she was doing her job right. After a while of rubbing she went up to Kim's neck and bit down a bit hard while she pushed one finger into her very wet pussy. "Oh god Nikki." Kim moaned a bit louder then her previous moans when she felt Nikki's finger side up inside of her. Nikki started out slow and soft just going in and out while she kissed Kim's neck, lip's, collar bone, and chest. As Kim's moans got louder and closer together Nikki took this as a sign and slowly slid another finger into Kim's pussy. She went a little harder and a little faster. She kissed down and started to lick and suck on her clit focusing on her goal to make Kim scream and cum all over the place. When Kim's moans got louder and she started to thrust her hips in time with Nikki's finger's. Nikki could tell she was close to cumming so she removed her finger's and replaced them with her tongue and using her finger's to rub Kim's clit. As her moaning came to almost a screaming and hips had started to buck wildly Nikki went as fast and as hard with her tongue as she could tell she heard Kim scream her name off the top of her lungs. "Oh NIKKIIIIII!!!" She knew she had done her job when she felt Kim's juices run down her throat. She continued to lick tell Kim's pussy was dry again and she kissed her way up. Sharing another passionate kiss with the now extremely exhausted Kim. She laid on her back and Kim laid her head on her chest and slowly drifted off to sleep but before she did she whishpred. "I love you Nikki." Nikki smiled and kissed her forehead holding her tight.**

"**I love you too Kim." She whishpred back, soon after joining Kim in sleep.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Well there you go chapter 12 hope you liked it, it's dedicated to me lovely girlfriend who has been asking for a sex scene so there it is baby I hope you liked it. And I also hope you guy's liked it too **

**Sin Like U Mean It **


	13. Chapter 13

1**Hey all long time no write sorry its been so long I've been going through some stuff so yeah but here's chapter 13 I hope you like**

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

**Nikki woke up the next morning with Kim still in her arm's. She smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before she slowly crawled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. Kim woke up to the sound of running water. She walked into the bathroom after putting on some pajamas and sat on the sink listening to Nikki sing while she took her shower.**

_**It's too late baby, there's no turning around**_

_**I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud**_

_**This is how I do**_

_**When I think about you**_

_**I never thought that you could break me apart**_

_**I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart**_

_**You want to get inside**_

_**Then you can get in line**_

_**But not this time**_

_**Cause you caught me off guard**_

_**Now I'm running and screaming**_

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**_

_**I won't try to philosophize**_

_**I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes**_

_**This is how I feel**_

_**And it's so surreal**_

_**I got a closet filled up to the brim**_

_**With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**You'd even try**_

_**But I won't lie**_

_**You caught me off guard**_

_**Now I'm running and screaming**_

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**_

_**Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**_

_**And I feel a weakness coming on**_

_**It never felt so good to be so wrong**_

_**Had my heart on lockdown**_

_**And then you turned me around**_

_**And I'm feeling like a newborn child**_

_**Every time I get a chance to see you smile**_

_**It's not complicated**_

_**I was so jaded**_

_**And you caught me off guard**_

_**Now I'm running and screaming**_

_**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**_

_**Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**_

_**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)**_

_**And I feel a weakness coming on**_

_**It never felt so good to be so wrong**_

_**Had my heart on lockdown**_

_**And then you turned me around**_

_**(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)**_

_**And I'm feeling like a newborn child**_

_**Every time I get a chance to see you smile**_

_**It's not complicated**_

_**I was so jaded**_

_**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)**_

_**And I feel a weakness coming on**_

_**It never felt so good to be so wrong**_

_**Had my heart on lockdown**_

_**And then you turned me around**_

_**(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)**_

_**And I'm feeling like a newborn child**_

_**Every time I get a chance to see you smile**_

_**It's not complicated**_

_**I was so jaded**_

**She turned off the water and grabbed a towel as she hummed the last few words of the song. When she stepped out she opened her eye's to see a smiling red head sitting on the sink. She smiled back and stood in between Kim's leg's.**

"**Good morning beautiful how did you sleep?" She asked placing her hands on either side of Kim.**

"**Good especially since I was in your arm's." She smiled sweetly. Nikki smiled back and kissed Kim's forehead.**

"**Good I'm glad to hear that, now if your planing on taking a shower I suggest you do so now because we have a full day today." She said walking out of the bathroom and started looking for something to wear.**

"**Wait what do you mean a full day?" Kim asked no moving from the bathroom sink. Nikki smiled as she grabbed a pair of baggy tan shorts and a tight gray tank top.**

"**Just what I said Princess now go take your shower" She took the towel off from around her body and threw it at Kim, it hitting her face covering her eye's.**

"**Fine" She grunted closing the door and turning on the water. Nikki got dressed and went down to the kitchen and put together a picnic basket putting in her trunk before Kim could see it.**

"**Well good morning Nikki." Kim's mom greeted coming in from the backyard. Nikki smiled and waved.**

"**Good morning indeed Mrs. P." She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and waited for Kim to finish getting ready.**

"**Any plans today dear?" Mrs. Possible asked as she started to prepare lunch for Jim and Tim who were in the garage working on some crazy contraption.**

"**I was planing on taking Kim out for a drive and lunch if she ever get's ready that is" She replied taking a drink of her water, leaning against the door jam. Kim's mom laughed a little.**

"**She dose take forever to get ready, well I hope you too have fun today just make sure to be home by dinner." She smiled taking the sandwiches she had just made and headed for the garage.**

"**Of course Mrs. P home for dinner." Nikki replied with a small smile just as Kim came down the step's. "You take forever child." Nikki said smirking.**

"**Hey it's not my fault I have no idea what you have planed so I didn't know what I should wear so I just put together something, dose it look stupid?" She asked trying to look over her outfit. Nikki rolled her eye's and brought Kim's face up with her index finger making there eye's lock.**

"**You look beautiful Kim, as always." She replied with a small smile as she saw Kim blush slightly.**

"**Ok" was all Kim could see to come up with to say.**

"**Are you ready to leave now?" Nikki asked heading for the door.**

"**Yeah let me tell my mom..."**

"**Don't bother I already told her my planes all she said was to make sure we were home by dinner and I told her of course." She lightly grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her out of the house to her car.**

"**Ok but can I at least know what your planing on doing?" She asked getting in the car after Nikki opened her door.**

"**You'll know when we get there." She replied with smile as she shut Kim's door and went around to get in her seat.**

"**That's so unfair." Kim pouted and all Nikki could do was laugh.**

"**No one ever told me I had to play fair Princess." She said starting the car and driving off.**

**There you are chapter 13 sorry it took so long n sorry its so crappy lol but it should get better as I keep writing lol Later days n I hope you enjoyed**

**Sin Like U Mean It**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey long time no speak well hears chapter 14 hope you like it**

**I Don't Own Kim Possible **

**They drove off towards the old drive in where Nikki had planed to spend some time with Kim, they made it half way to there when her kimmunicator went off. She took off the blind fold hand answered it. "What's the sitch wade?"**

"**It's Shego she's broken into Global Justice and is pretty much committing suicide but no one can seem to take her down they need your help you seem to be the only one who can stop her." He replied typing on his computer as always.**

"**Ok we'll be there as soon as we can." She smiled at Wade and turned off the device looking toward Nikki who stared blankly out into space as they sat parked on the side of the road. Kim bit her bottom lip slightly. "You know if you don't wanna deal with her I can always have Wade set up a ride for me" She said softly, placing her hand on Nikki's arm. Nikki sighed and shook her head.**

"**No it's cool just tell me where to go" She said with no emotion at all as she continued to stare blankly at nothing. Kim nodded and gave Nikki the directions, they quickly arrived to there destination. They both stepped out the car, Kim dressed in full mission gear. Nikki looking like she really didn't care as she walked ahead of Kim and made her way into GJ's headquarters. It didn't take long before they found where Shego was, Nikki catching a flying grad that she had just threw across the room. "Still one for tempers Shego?" Nikki asked as she set him down and walk further into the room where Shego stood, hand's lite and definitely pissed and looking like she was ready to kill someone. Shego stopped for a moment and looked toward Nikki.**

"**Why are you here?" She stood straight and seemed a bit surprised.**

"**Bad timing?" Nikki asked gesturing to the knocked out men and women laying all over the room.**

"**Just majorly, but I'm going to ask again why are you here?" Her hand's glowed a bit brighter now as she walked slowly towards Nikki.**

"**Just thought I'd come help Kimmie stop you from this death wish you seem to be going through right now." Shego laughed a bit, putting out her plasma.**

"**You know me better then that Nik you think these little people can take me out, I don't care how much training and shit they've had none of them can touch me, there are only two people in this room who have a chance and only one dose because I let her...the other...just learns to damn well.**

"**Well I did learn from the best." Nikki smirk and bowed her head to Shego.**

"**I knew you would get cocky with it but I was just too damn determined to see how great you could become, for once I wanted someone to be better then me and I wanted it to be the person I was supposed to spend my life with...I guess things don't always happen the way we plan huh." She said continuing to step closer to Nikki. Both with no emotion showing on there face and Kim standing on the side lines not knowing what to don.**

"**You're the one who quite on us Shego don't go blaming your mistakes on me, it's not my fault I thought you were dead and couldn't think of anything to do but move on" Nikki snapped back but kept her tone and her emotion the same. **

"**So you had to go and pick me Princess, the one person that reminded me of you the one that has been trying to keep me behind bars my enemy, you had to go and pick the good guy." Shego yelled slightly, her and Nikki standing only a few feet away from each other now.**

"**Your one to talk god know's how many people you have gone off with and fucked just for the hell of it, at least I waited and took my time, I didn't want to believe you were dead at first I thought it was all just a dream and that I would wake up and you would next to me asleep and holding me just like with all the other nightmare's. But I didn't wake up from this one tell it was to late Shego and Kim happened to be the one I wanted to start over with, I wasn't going to wait for someone I thought was dead forever. If you had really wanted me back you should have put some of the effort that you put into fighting Kim and helping that blue bastard steal shit into finding me. Maybe then things wouldn't be like they are now." Nikki snapped back getting in Shego's face, who gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She let out a frustrating yell before she swung at Nikki who jumped back to avoid it.**

"**Took you long enough." Nikki said with a smirk on her face.**

"**This is all a game to you isn't I'm just some fucking game where you see much you can hurt me how far you can push me." She growled angerly and she charged after Nikki and swung again but this time hit a supporting beam knocking it down, causing part of the ceiling to fall down.**

"**I never said that Shego."**

"**You didn't have to Nikki." She charged for her again, her fist glowing brightly, but Nikki stopped her fist and went to swing back at Shego who stopped her fist as well. They stood there gripping each other's fists looking at each other with no emotion in there eyes at all. Nikki pushed Shego back and went to kick her causing Shego to jump back a few feet.**

"**We don't have to do this." She said standing straight.**

"**There are a lot of thing's that we did that we didn't have to remember." She threw a plasma ball at her, missing and hitting another supporting beam causing more of the building to fall apart.**

"**If you don't stop your gonna make the building collapse." Kim yelled at Shego who just ignored her.**

"**She doesn't care Kim she just cares about proving herself and getting what she wants she doesn't care who gets in her way or who she hurts." Nikki said chucking a piece of the ceiling at Shego who easily blocked it but not the punch the got thrown causing her crash into the wall. She gritted her teeth as her back smacked into the wall.**

"**You don't know me anymore Nikki you don't know who or what I care about." She stood and watched Nikki closely.**

"**Your wrong Shego. I know you better then you I do. Your the same girl I feel for all those year's ago. You just don't know it." She watched as she circled her. Shego blinked and a confused look feel over her face. "Whats the matter am I making sense for once." She smirked. Shego growled and threw another plasma ball as she charged for Nikki grabbing her by her wrists and pinning her to the wall.**

"**Don't get to cocky. How can you be sure I wont hurt you. Or even kill you." She said with a smirk. Nikki looked deep into her eye's.**

"**Because I know who you are Shego, and if you really wanted to kill me, you would have done it already and if you wanted to hurt me I sure as hell wouldn't be standing right now." She knocked her head into Shego's and pushed back on her wrists making her fall back a few feet. "You act all big and tough but I know if you really wanted to kill me or Kim we would have both been dead by now and you know it too." She stood there as Shego look down at her feet. She took a deep breath and slowly looked up.**

"**You can't blame me for not wanting to hurt you...it's not my fault I never got over you..."**

**There you go chapter 14 hope you liked it R&R please and thank you Ill be updating again as soon as I finish the next chapter tell then**

**-SinLikeUMeanIt**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry to keep ya waiting things have been kinda busy lately well heres chapter 15 hope you like**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Drakken flew into the building on a hover car stopping right next to Shego. "Come on Shego." He yelled and she jumped into the car and looked at Nikki one last time before Drakken spun off and was gone. Kim waited tell they were gone and rushed to Nikki's side.**

"**Hey are you alright?" She put a hand on Nikki's arm. Nikki smiled a little and nodded.**

"**Yeah I'm fine she's beaten me up worse in a training session then she did now I'm used to it don't worry." She replied looking to Kim and seeing the worry in her eye's. She smiled and wrapped and arm around her pulling her close. "I'm fine don't worry not let's get going." They left and headed for the car. Nikki headed for her original destination with thought's of the past running through her head.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_**Come on Nik I know you can do better then that, push for it give it your all show me what you got." Shego yelled at Nikki blocking all her punches and kicks she'd had been throwing. Shego grabbed her leg blocking a kick and spun her throwing her to the ground. Nikki hit and grunted laying down in the grass she closed her eyes and tried to calm down her breathing. Shego smiled down at her. "Whats the matter hun all tired out?" She asked sitting down next to her. Nikki glared at her and flipped her off. Shego laughed a little and laid down on her stomach looking at Nikki. "I know you can do it thats why I'm pushing you to do it you know that right."**_

"_**Yeah yeah whatever." Nikki said in between deep breaths. Shego took her hand and ran her thumb along Nikki's cheek.**_

"_**Come on baby don't be mad at me please." Shego did a small pout and Nikki rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. She leaned up and kissed Shego's cheek standing back up.**_

"_**I know you just want me to be able to defend myself when you can't but word to the wise love no one's as strong as you." She whipped some sweat off of her brow and went back into her stance.**_

"_**True but maybe you could be one day you never know. Just have fun with it and you'll see you can be better then you think." She smiled and stood up putting her hand's behind her back waiting for Nikki to attack.**_

_**'Have fun with it.' She thought to herself and went to punch Shego she moved back and Nikki quickly swung her foot from behind her and kicked Shego in the chest taking her by surprise and causing her fly back into the pool. Nikki's jaw dropped and she ran to the side of the pool. Shego popped up and just looked at Nikki. "Oh my god baby I'm so sorry are you alright?" Shego smiled and grabbed Nikki's hand pulling the screaming girl into the pool with her.**_

"_**Told you, you could do it." She smiled when Nikki popped back up. Nikki smirked and started splashing. They laughed and splashed each other then Shego wrapped her arm's around Nikki and pulled her close. "I wanna stay like this forever with you Nikki I can't imagine being with anyone else but you." She whispered and Nikki smiled.**_

"_**Me too Shego me too." They got out and got dried off Nikki sat in the living room messing around on her guitar strumming random tunes. Shego leaned on the wall and smiled at her.**_

"_**Mind playing me something?" She asked moving to the couch.**_

"_**Depends on what your in the mood for and if your wanting me to sing too." She smiled and continued to mess with her guitar.**_

"_**What kind of a stupid question is that of course I want you to sing duh." Nikki smiled thinking of something to play she strummed as the lyrics came to mind.**_

_**Some men dream of crossign oceans  
Some men dream one day to fly  
Spend their whole lifes out there floatin'  
On the water and the sky**_

Some men dream of buildign fortunes  
Some men dream of havin' fame  
Nothin' else is more important  
Than making money and a name

But in my dreams I see  
A little sky blue house  
Beside a small stream  
A front porch, screen door  
The sound of bare feet runnin' and cartoons  
In my dreams, your dreams come true

I come find you in your garden  
Pullin' weeds between the rows  
Trade a kiss for a glass of water  
Sit and watch what love can grow

In my dreams I see  
A little sky blue house  
Beside a small stream  
A front porch, screen door  
The sound of bare feet runnin' and cartoons  
In my dreams, your dreams come true

In my dreams your dreams  
Are the only things  
That really matter to me  
When you smile I smile  
What makes you happy makes me happy too  
_**In my dreams your dreams come true  
In my dreams your dreams come true.**_

_**She played the last few notes and smiled looking up at Shego. Shego smiled and got up walking towards her kissing her. Nikki put the guitar down and pulled Shego into her lap returning the kiss. She smiled and pulled back.**_

"_**I'm guessing you liked it."She laughed a little running her fingers lightly on Shego's back.**_

"_**Don't I always like it when you sing to me." She kissed Nikki's forehead and got off her lap walking towards the bedroom. Nikki raised an eyebrow and fallowed.**_

"_**Where are you going?"**_

"_**It's almost 2 babe I'm tired you wore me out I'm going to bed." She started to take off her shirt and bra when Nikki came from behind placing a hand on Shego's stomach. She kissed Shego's naked back softly drawing small soft circles on her stomach. Shego smiled placing her hand over Nikki's. "If you don't want me to go to bed all you have to do is say so." She said softly as she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Nikki's lips on her naked back.**_

"_**you know I love the feel of your kin under my lips figured I'd get it before you fell asleep is that a bad thing?" She pulled back and started for the bathroom, Shego lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her.**_

"_**Not at all." She replied slowly pulling Nikki's face up to hers tell their lips met. Nikki placed her hands on Shego's waist slowly moving her fingertips to the inside of Shego's underwear and grasped onto her butt pulling her hips into hers. Shego's hands wandered down and under Nikki's shirt pulling it off slowly.**_

"_**What happened to go going to bed?" Nikki asked while Shego nibbled and kissed down her neck.**_

"_**You turned me on thats what happened" She replied bitting hard on Nikki's neck causing her to squeal. Nikki pushed her off and grabbed onto her neck.**_

"_**That really hurt." She ran into the bathroom and moved her hands. "You made me bleed you butt head" Shego came in behind her.**_

"_**I'm sorry baby you know how I get when I get carried away." She took a rag and wet it lightly whipping the blood off of Nikki's neck she kissed it and placed a bandage on it. "Can you forgive me?" Shego asked looking at Nikki in the mirror holding her from behind. Nikki nodded and leaned her head on Shego's.**_

"_**Lets just go to bed ok babe." She turned off the bathroom light and both girls got into their pajamas and making their way to the bed. Shego came out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth and washing her face only to find Nikki curled into a ball eyes closed with a content smile on her face. She turned off all the lights and climbed into bed wrapping an arm around Nikki kissing her neck and curling up to her.**_

"_**I love you baby." She whispered holding tight to her. Nikki smiled and placed her hand on Shego's.**_

"_**I love you too." They both smiled and slowly drifted into a deep sleep together in each others arms where both of them had wished to stay forever.**_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**Nikki sighed and stopped the car in the possibles driveway.**

"**Whats wrong?" Kim asked looking towards her. She laid her head on the steering wheel gripping it tightly. "Come one Nikki talk to me are you ok."**

"**I don't want to hurt you Kim." She pounded her head on wheel then leaned back and placed her hand on her forehead.**

"**What do you mean.?" Kim asked with a worried expression on her face.**

"**I like you I really do but I need to deal with Shego I need to fix this so she can move on." She turned to Kim and slid closer to her. "And truthfully you would be better without me I don't want to be the reason you lose your rep and popularity. I like you I really like you but I can do this to you." The look on Kim's face was one of horror.**

"**Are you going to go back to Shego?" Kim asked quietly looking down.**

"**No I'm going to fix this and whatever happens to me I want you to be happy ok." She she lifted Kim's head up by her chin. "Don't cry for me. I'm not worth it Kim you could be with a guy so you can live those dreams of a happy marriage with kids ok. You might not see it now but I'm doing this for your own good." She got out of the car and opened Kim's door Kim stepped out and headed for the house going straight to her bedroom. Nikki sighed and steeped into the kitchen."Thank you Mr and Mrs Possible for letting me stay with you but I'm afraid my stay will be much shorter then I thought." She informed the possibles and she counted out $1,000 from her wallet and placed it on the table. "Thank you again for you hospitality and kindness." She took off up the stairs after Kim knocking on her door."Kim are you gonna stay in there the whole time?" She heard nothing but soft whimpers coming from her room. She sighed and went to pack up her stuff she put it all in her car. She said her goodbyes and apologizes to the Possible family and tried once more to speak with Kim. She took a different approach using the window. She tapped on it trying to get Kim's attention but no luck so she left a note with lyrics for a song on it tapped to the window she looked at Kim well rather the back of her head one last time."I'm sorry Kim." She whisperer jumping down from the tree and got in her car she waved bye to the Possibles looking at Kim's window one more time and drove off.**

"**I love you Nikki." Kim whispered watching as Nikki drove off.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Here you finally are chapter 15 sorry it took so long but here it is please R&R tell me what you think**

**-SinLikeUMeanIt **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all here's another chapter(don't know how many there are gonna be cause I still don't know how I wanna end it lol I could write a damn book with all these pages and chapters lol) hope you like it**

**I Don't Own Kim Possible**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Nikki drove in silence the sun was starting to set and dark clouds were coming into view. She sighed and leaned back more into the seat steering with one hand. She looking to the clouds not really knowing where she was going but when she got there she would know. As is started to rain she pulled into a gas station to fill up her car. She stood out in the rain and looked up to the sky closing her eyes. 'I love the smell of rain.' She thought to herself as the smell reminded her again of the past.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_**Nikki ran through the rain smile on her face as she hid from Shego. "Come babe seriously, I know you like the rain and all but I'm freezing can we please go back inside." She looked around for her hidden lover but couldn't seem to find her. Nikki quietly made her way behind Shego before wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Shego smile and placed her hands over top of Nikki's.**_

"_**We can go in if you do one thing for me" Nikki said quietly into the crook of Shego's neck. The taller girl turned in her lover's arms so to look into her eyes.**_

"_**And what might that be?" She pulled Nikki closer continuing to look into her eyes. The girl smile and Shego knew what it was. She leaned down and closed the distance between their lips and there they had shared their first kiss in the rain. Shego pulled Nikki as close as she could get her and deepened the kiss causing Nikki's cheeks to turn red and the chill of the rain disappear as a heat rushed over her whole body causing her to let out a slight moan. Shego smiled into the kiss and reluctantly pulled back placing her forehead on the shorter girls. "Can we go in now?" She whispered looking into Nikki's eyes.**_

"_**Still haven't figured out how to heat your whole body?" She asked taking Shego's hand walking into the house feeling her hand get hot she took that as a no. She pushed Shego to the bathroom knowing her lover would want to be warm. "Go take a shower you wet green sexy thing you" She said grabbing a towel and drying off her hair she watched from the corner of her eye she watched as Shego slowly stripped herself of her wet cloths. Noticing that Nikki was watching she slowly removed her underwear. Nikki couldn't help but turn her head and just as she did she was hit if the face with a dripping wet pair of panties. She just stood there as Shego laughed and made her way into the bathroom right before shutting the door she heard Nikki yell brat and Shego just smiled. Nikki sighed removing the article from her face and placing them in the laundry basket. She changed her cloths and pulled her back lying on the bed with all the lights off in the room. She had started to drift off when she felt soft warm lips on her neck and hands slowly start to make there way across her stomach sending chills all over her body."Nice shower?" All she revived as an answer was a nod as the lips moved up to her and placed light kiss upon them. Shego placed herself on top of Nikki not breaking the kiss. Nikki felt something wet on her leg running her hand over Shego's back she noticed that she hadn't put any cloths on after her shower. So Shego lay there onto of Nikki with nothing on. Nikki's heart started to race as her face became bright red and suddenly she had forgotten how to breath. Shego looked down and Nikki a small grin on her face.**_

"_**Are you ok?" She asked running her thumb across Nikki's cheek. She nodded and tried to remember how to breath. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." She went to get off the bed but was stopped by Nikki's arms forming around her waist. Nikki kissed Shego's back……….**_

**-END FLASHBACK- **

**Nikki was pulled from her thought's feeling a soft hand rest upon her shoulder. "You shouldn't be out in a storm like this" A familiar voice whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.**

"**You know how I like the rain." She whispered back closing her eyes.**

"**Your gonna end up getting sick."**

"**Why do you care" She pulled away from the warm touch and stepped towards her car.**

"**I've always cared." She leaned on the side of Nikki's car facing her but looked out to the clouds.**

"**You have a funny way of showing it" Nikki replied closing her gas cap and putting the pump back. Shego looked at her, her eyes showing pain and regret.**

"**I did what I thought was best for you Nik that's all."**

"**I'm not a child anymore Shego I can take care of myself." She yelled facing the other girl. Shego stood still taller than the other girl but not by much anymore.**

"**I know Nik….I meant when I...left you." She stepped closer to the shorter girl. "I just wanted you safe and for you to be happy."**

"**I was both with you but I guess that didn't matter. You made me the happiest I had ever been and you took me away from my mother I was safest with you." She looked Shego in the eyes looking for some kind of answer but all she got was Shego turning her head to the side. She just sighed. "If had really ever cared we would still be together." Nikki walked past her to get inside of her car.**

"**We could be together."**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Well there you go my long overdue chapter 16 hope you like it and I'm going to start working on 17 right away so hopefully Ill have it done soon Read and Review please and thank you **

**~SinLikeUMeanIt**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17 like I said before no clue when I'll be done with this story but anyway hope you like this one**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"**How do you figure we could be together? You think after all the pain you caused me and the crap you've pulled lately I want to be with you again?" She stepped back from the taller girl. **

"**I know you do. I even know what you were thinking about before I pulled you back to reality."**

"**Really and what do you think it was." Nikki crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. Shego moved closer so close Nikki could feel her hot breath on her face but she stood there awaiting her answer.**

"**The first time we kissed in the rain and maybe even the aftermath." She whispered grinning inside knowing she was right when Nikki's eye's shifted to the side. "You know our past was a good one you know you still think about it I know I do. All of the good things the feels we shared if they meant something to someone as heartless as me then I know they meant something to you." She took Nikki's hand in her own and used her free hand to redirect Nikki's face towards hers. "Look me in the eye's and tell me you don't love me anymore Nikki tell it to me truthfully and I'll walk away and let you be." There was only silence, blue met green and then Nikki looked down again and Shego just pulled her into her arms. She laid her head onto of Nikki's and they just stayed there for what seemed like years. Nikki finally pulled away and ran leaving her car and Shego behind. She ran not caring about the rain anymore just wanting to get away. Shego watched her runaway, getting in the car she started it and took off after Nikki. She rolled down the passenger's side window and leaned towards it. "Nikki get in the car please." Shego yelled and watched and Nikki slowed to a walk.**

"**Why?" **

"**Because I don't want you getting sick just get in the car please." She stopped the car as Nikki stopped walking. "Please we can go to my place and talk this over or you can at least drop me off just get in the car please Princess." Nikki froze at the nickname.**

"**Don't call me that." She said glaring at Shego. "You fell for her too didn't you, you fell for her and you sat her and asked me how I could do such a thing to you." She started to run again and Shego sat there and hit her head against the steering wheel.**

"**Damn it damn it damn it how could I be so stupid." She sat there with her head on the steering wheel little did she know of the damage that was about to accrue. As the wet slippery road held their future and it wasn't a very good one.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**HAHAHAHA I'm sorry guys I couldn't help myself I love cliff hangers and I know it probably drives you guys crazy but I bet it makes you wanna keep reading right? :P anyway here you are chapter 17 hope you liked it ******

**~ SinLikeUMeanIt**


	18. Chapter 18

**And now for chapter 18**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Shego sat in the car in the middle of the road, her head still banging it against the steering wheel. Nikki still running not wanting to stop just wanting to run away from it all until she heard the horn from a big rig trick, screeching tires and metal hitting metal. Her mouth fell open at the image she had come to find after turning around. She ran back to the car crying."Shego!!" She yelled going to the side of the car. The driver of the big rig jumped out.**

"**I'm so sorry I couldn't stop in time the road was too wet and she was in the middle of the road." He said hysterically. Nikki pried open the drives side door to see Shego laying in a pool of blood, she pulled her out as carefully as she could.**

"**Shego baby please open your eyes." She whispered running her hand along Shego's face whipping away some of the blood that had spilled out her mouth. She turned to the truck driver. "Hurry call an ambulance." She yelled and he ran to his truck using the radio to contact the closest hospital. Shego's eyes slowly started to open and her hand moved to Nikki's, she coughed and more blood came up it was then that Nikki started to cry.**

"**What…..what's wrong Nik?" Shego asked in a whisper as she tried to smile but instead cringed at the pain.**

"**Everything will be ok Shego I promise….I promise" Nikki tried to say through her tears and shaking body. Shego smiled up at her and grabbed Nikki's gently pulling it to her face and lightly placed a kiss on it.**

"**I love you Nik." She whispered softly against Nikki's hand all Nikki could do was nod and pull Shego closer to her trying her best not to further the damage that had already be caused. The sounds of sirens could be heard close by, Nikki looked up in the direction of the sound and looked down at Shego biting her lip noticing the girl was passed out. She placed her hear next to her lips to make sure she was still breathing. The ambulance arrived and Nikki carried Shego to it hopping in after the paramedics watching Shego the whole time. Eyes wide, biting her lip he didn't know what to do or how to help she just watched as they worked on Shego's lifeless body. The only thought coming to mind was 'Please god let her be ok'. She laid her head in her hands tangling her fingers in her hair sighing deeply as the thoughts of her last ride in the back of an ambulance flowed through her mind.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_**She struggled to breath as the blood filled her lungs and her vision started to haze the last thing she could see was Shego, eyes filled with tears and her lips moving to say something but she couldn't make it out then everything went black. She woke up in a hospital bed tubes in her arms, down her throat and in her nose. She freaked and pulled the ventilator tube out of her sitting up in a hurried motion, waking the sleeping Shego in the corner with the sounds of her gagging and choking.**_

"_**What are you doing Nikki?" She ran to the side of the bed helping her to finish pulling the tube out. She ran her hand up and down Nikki's back slowly as she struggled to breath. **_

"_**Where am I?" She asked through her choking and deep breaths. Shego bit her lip and looked away from Nikki.**_

"_**Your...in the hospital." She muttered just barley loud enough for Nikki to hear.**_

"_**How long and why?" She asked looking at her surroundings .**_

"_**Th...Tree weeks and the fight that Team Go had when you showed up out of no where, You got hurt really bad...you were too close"She turned to the window, crossing her arms over her chest."You should of listened but you never do."Her hot breath hit the cold window and Nikki just looked down at her hands.**_

"_**What was I supposed to do just sit there and watch it on the T.V. Hopping you'd come back to me in one piece or at all." She asked raising her tone slightly, still looking at her hand.**_

"_**Well it would have been better then you ending up in here." She turned and yelled, clinching her fists to her sides.**_

"_**I was gonna sit back and watch you die" She yelled angrily trying to sit up in the hospital bed but yelled at the sharp pain shot through her broken ribs. Shego bit her lip,refraining herself from running to help but she knew it would be better if she didn't get to close.**_

"_**We can't be together anymore."**_

_**-**_**END FLASHBACK-**

**And that's where she refused to remember anymore.'She left me...broken in more then one way.' She sighed and peaked at Shego through her fingers.'I'm not like her' She though knowing she couldn't leave Shego like this, no matter what was going on between them. She listened to the heart monitor ring as Shego's heart had stopped, she bit her lip hard as she watched the medics try to revive her. Her heart sunk and her palms sweat clinching her fists in her lap."You can leave me again" She whispered biting down on her lip again, watching as small blips appeared on the heart monitor. She let out a deep breath and leaned back against the vehicle. Watching as the little change of the green skind woman's survival slowly bleeped across the screen.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Hey sorry it took so long to update, my minds been on other things lately :) anyway I know it not much but hope you like it**

**~SinLikeUMeanIt**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

**They had been in hospital since that afternoon,Nikki fast asleep in the chair next to Shego's bed. She hadn't needed surgery or anything remarkably, due to the fact that he body was slowly healing itself well the bones and cuts anyway. She had needed to be on a breathing a machine though because her lugs weren't taking in enough oxygen and that's the reason why her palls line fell flat on the heart monitor during the trip to the hospital. **

**Shego's eyes fluttered slightly as she slowly started to open them.**

**She gagged feeling the tube down her throat she shot up and pulled it out coughing and gagging as she did so. Nikki woke up, almost falling out of the chair.**

"**What are you doing?" She asked standing up walking to the side of Shego's bed as she finished pulling the tube out.**

"**Getting this piece of crap out of my throat."She turned to look at Nikki."Why am I in the hospital, you know how I feel about them and you know I heal on my own."She said almost yelling at Nikki.**

"**What else was I supposed to do, you were hardly breathing there was blood everywhere. I wasn't gonna sit back and watch you die, I didn't even care about my car." She crossed her arms over her chest and muttered. "And you know how much I loved that car." Shego smiled lightly.**

"**Ya know for someone who doesn't even think about me anymore, I'm surprised you still have the car and the guitar."Nikki just rolled her eyes and sat back down, her arms still crossed over her chest.**

"**Who said I didn't think about you anymore?"**

"**Are you implying you still do?"**

"**I never said that either."Shego's mouth gaped a little and she shook her head.**

"**Do you or don't you Nik?" Nikki laid her elbows on the arms of the chair, folding her hands together and leaning forward to place her chin on them.**

"**Why do you wanna know?"Shego sighed and laid back rolling her eyes. Nikki sighed and looked to the floor moving her hands to her legs. "I've though about you every day since you left. Wondering where you had gone, if you were safe,if you ever though of me,who you were with."She explained muttering the last part. "But after so long I figured you were, that's why I was so surprised when I saw your mug shot in Kim's locked."She bit her lip lightly fiddled with the end of her shirt. Shego watched her and sat up again,moving to the side of the hospital bed noticing she was in one of those gowns that never really closed in the back. She looked back to Nikki.**

"**Who put this on me."She tugged at the side of it, Nikki bite her lip and blushed lightly.**

"**They told me I had to, so I did."She said quietly looking at the wall to her right. Shego smirks and slid down from the bed,stepping in front of the shorter girl.**

"**Did you like what you saw?"She asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Who says I saw anything?"She replied with a question as she looked up to Shego turning another light shade of pink.**

"**Well how else were you supposed to get this damn drafty piece of cloth on me?"She places her hands on the arm rests of the chair bring her face a little closer to Nikki's.**

"**Just cause I put it on you doesn't mean I saw anything."And again her cheek's got a darker as they started to turn red. Shego smirked and brought her face a little closer to Nikki's again.**

"**At least tell me this, Am I wearing underwear or not?"She asked quietly,her face so close to Nikki's there noses could touch. She smiled as Nikki gulped visibly and turned bright red and looks down from Shego. She laughed and moved back from Nikki standing up straight again. "Now that wasn't so hard now was it." She smirked even more if it was possible and watches as Nikki's hair fell in front of her face,hiding it from Shego. "Your still so easy to make blush babe."She said quietly leaning her back against the railing on the bed, crossing a foot behind the other.**

"**At least my ass isn't hanging out for the whole world to see." Nikki muttered to herself, lifting her head and pushing her hair back from her face. Her eyes met with Shego's as she stood up.**

"**But you always liked my ass."She smirked again. "Among other thing's if I remember correctly." She slowly lifted the bottom of the gown, watching Nikki swallow hard again and bit her lip she stopped and let the gown fall back into place as she reached for Nikki's hand pulling her closer to her. "Admit it, your still attracted to me." She raised and lowed her eyebrow's a few times. Nikki fought with herself trying not to smile as she shook her head.**

"**I don't have to admit anything Shego." She looked up at the taller woman.**

"**But eve you don't I can still tell." She ran her thumb along Nikki's hand, having still not let go of it as she moved her other one to her neck lightly trailing her fingertip along it. " I can still read you as easily as I could when we were together."She said quietly watching Nikki shiver lightly under her touch before Nikki moved back.**

"**Don't."She said softly pulling her hand out of Shego's. She watched Nikki with frowned eyebrows.**

"**Why not I though you liked it."**

"**Your the one that left me remember." Nikki raised her tone to a slight yell looking in Shego's eye. She looked like she was going to stared crying.**

"**Yeah I remember."She nodded. "But what does that have to do with this?"**

"**You hurt me Shego and you thing I'm just gonna stand her and let you get from me what you want so you can just leave me again." She shook her head moving toward the door. "Id rather in a coma again." She was stopped by Shego gripping her wrist tightly. She had forgotten that her hands changed temperature with her moods.**

"**I would take it back if I could ok, the only reason I left you was because I didn't want you to end up in that same position again." She pulled her back to her, wrapping an arm around her waist so she couldn't go anywhere. "I never stopped loving you and I want to make up for lost time, I want you to be my angle just like before."She moved her free hand to Nikki's cheek, at least tried to but Nikki moved away from the touch.**

"**It's not that easy." She pushed away from Shego stepping back to the window.**

"**Then what do I have to do Nik, I'll do whatever you want me to do to show that I can be that same girl I was in the beginning, the same young woman you fell in love with as a teenager." Nikki could see the sadness in her eye's along with the need, but it wasn't the need she was looking to find. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest rubbing her arms.**

"**No you can't Shego." She said quietly shaking her head as she ran for the door flying past the curtain. Shego went to go after her but that Nurse stepped in and blocked her from leaving. Nikki stopped running when she made it to the parking lot, it was still raining outside. She looked to the sky and the shoved her hands in her pockets walking to the shop where her car was getting worked on. Hoping the guitar was still in one piece, she'd get it fixed if it needed it. But it wouldn't be the same as playing the original. Shego watched out the rain covered window as Nikki walked away slowly. She sighed and placed her hand to the window before balling it into a fist and punching the wall next to her.**

"**I'll fix it Nik. I promise." She whispred leaning her shoulder against the wall, her hair in her face as a small tear fell down her cheek.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Here ya go chapter 19, It's almost 3 here and I couldn't fall asleep so I figured writing would be better then staring blankly into the dark haha anyway hope ya like it**

**~SinLikeUMeanIt**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20, I read 19 the morning after I posted it. I'm so very sorry for all the spelling error's I'll look over this chapter before I post it, anyway here's 20**

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

**Nikki walked through the rain, her hood pulled up and her hands in her hoodie pocket. The shop that she had sent her car to was almost right across from the hospital so it wasn't like walking was going to kill her. When she got to the shop she could see her car in garage, they had just started to raise to up to inspect the damage.**

"**Can I help you miss." They woman behind the counter asked looking up from her computer.**

"**Yeah the 66 mustang there working on, did you happen to find anything in the trunk?" She asked leaning on the counter.**

"**I'll go ask." She walked out the back, yelling at some grease covered guy who pointed against the wall next to the door. The girl nodded and walked back in picking up whatever the guy had pointed at. "Is this what you were lookin for hun?" She asked lifting the guitar up over the counter. Nikki smiled lightly and took the it from the woman nodding a little.**

"**Yeah thank you." She strummed a few bars on it, it still worked perfectly.**

"**With the damage done to your car, your luck that's not in a million pieces." Nikki nodded and fixed the strap putting over her shoulder and fixing the guitar to lay on her back.**

"**What about the car, can it be fixed?" The woman looked to her computer and hit a few keys then nodded before looking back to Nikki.**

"**Yup seems that way, it'll be a few days though and it'll be costin a pretty penny."She took off her glasses and looked Nikki up and down.**

"**Yeah that's what I figured, I'm just glad it can be fixed." She ran a hand through her hair and pulled a phone out her pocket looking through it before writing down a number. "This is the number for this phone call me when its done." She winked at the lady who smiled a little and nodded. Nikki walked out the shop just as it had stopped raining. She bowed her head and started walking her hood still on,placing her hands back in her pocket. She headed back toward the hospital sitting outside the parking lot next to the door,pulling out her pocket amp and plugging that guitar into it and started singing.**

"_**Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit-and-run  
And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl in case you haven't heard**_

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning round a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
Checking into rehab cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

Now it's over  
Can taste it on my tongue  
Now It's over…" She finished as a tear ran down her cheek knowing the word's didn't ring absolute truth. Shego sighed and removed her forehead from the window and walked back to the bed. She laid down and stared up the light before moving to rip the IV out of her hand and any other cords that were still in her. She got her cat suite and ripped off the hospital gown,quickly slipping into her suite pressing a button on her wrist. "I'm outta her." She pushed the window open and jumped down landing perfectly. A green and black motorcycle speeding down the road with no drive and screeched to stop in front of Shego. She hopped on and glanced at Nikki quickly who just watched her in shock before speeding off down the street.

"_**Shego!!!!." Nikki yelled after her but it was too late, Shego was gone and since her car was in the shop she couldn't go after her. "Damn you, you stubborn ass woman." She yelled throwing her guitar back around so it lay on her back and she walked. Walked to where she thought the green skinned woman might go. Walked after even though she knew that's what Shego wanted. Walked even though she knew the pain that would soon fallow her arivel. She sighed and stuck her hands in her hoodie pocket again, running a hand through her hair before she pulled her hood back on and again came the rain.**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_***throw's my head on my desk yawning* Here ya go chapter 20 hope you enjoy. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter as soon as I did the last two. Hope you liked it. Oh and the song is Love Drunk by Boys Like Girl's there new CD comes out Tuesday you should check it out ;) **_

_**~SinLikeUMeanIt **_


	21. Chapter 21

**BLARG haha don't ask I'm tired it was all I think of and way here's chapter 21**

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

**Nikki walked down the highway, pulling her guitar back in front of her playing random songs singing along sometimes. She walked for a few hours ignoring the pain in her feet, not really caring about it at the present point in time. She made it where she had hopped Shego would be still playing her guitar hearing it louder now that not so many cars were driving by she sighed and started to quietly sing the first song that came to mind.**

"_**I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound**_

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me ."**When she had finished she looked up and noticed she had made it back to her and Shego's first place together. She sighed and pulled her guitar off holding it by the neck, noticing Shego's bike leaning against a tree. "I know your here." She said quietly closing her eyes and leaning against the tree that Shego was up in.**

"**How did I know you'd end up showing up here."She ran a hand through her hair looking down a t Nikki. She shrugged and sat down her back still against the trunk of the tree laying her guitar on the grass next to her.**

"**I just know you that well I guess."**

"**I heard your song." She ran a hand through her hair and hung on a branch upside down,holding herself up by her legs her long onyx hair hitting Nikki in face.**

"**Is that why you flew off?" She asked looking up at her with an eyebrow raised. She didn't realize how close Shego's face was tell she looked up and there nose's touched ever so slightly. Shego shook her head and let her legs slide off the branch, Nikki catching her instinctively.**

"**You didn't have to do that." She rolled out of Nikki's arms her knees hitting the ground first.**

"**I know it's a force of habit." She said lightly,running a hand though her hair. She nodded and picked up the guitar running her fingers along the strings.**

"**It survived the crash huh?"She strummed each string slowly Nikki only nodded. "What about the car?"**

"**She's in the shop being fixed, it's gonna take a few days but there the only ones who have all the parts needed." She looked at Shego's bike and Shego smiled lightly.**

"**Play me a better song then the one you did at the hospital, and I'll give you a ride like old times."She held the guitar out to Nikki who took it, her fingers lightly brushing against Shego's glove covered ones.**

"**Do you ever take those things off? Or did yo lose control again like you did that one night?"She asked her voice getting quieter towards the end, Shego's mouth opened slightly before she bit her lip running her hand along her neck.**

"**I though maybe you had forgotten that." She looked at her other hand and sighed. Nikki shook her head and stood up lifting the back of her shirt.**

"**Kinda hard to forget when I have these."Five scares showed on her back, going from the middle of her back. Each starting at her spine and making there way in a slightly curve to the lower part of her side. Shego stood up and took off the glove on her left hand, placing her finger nails and the start of each scar. Nikki shiver lightly leaning her forehead against the tree.  
"I never meant to loose control with you Nik." She said quietly, lightly trailing her nails to the end of the scar's. She swallowed hard closing her eyes.**

"**I know." She said quietly feeling Shego's chin on her shoulder both thinking back to that not so wonderful night. **

**-FLASHBACK-**

_**Shego laid in bed screaming as her hands burned the brightest green Nikki had ever seen she tried to get closer, putting herself on top of Shego binning her arms down to the bed. Shego started to calm do,her plasma had faded and she had stopped screaming. Nikki let go of her hands slowly.**_

"_**Are you ok baby?" She asked lightly looking down at her. Shego wrapped her arms around Nikki's back pulling her closer to her.**_

"_**I'm sorry." She whispered lightly running her hands along Nikki's back. Her eyes suddenly shooting open as another wave of uncontrollable power surged through her body and her right hand lighting up again, her nails digging into Nikki's skin. Nikki bit her lip and Shego scream again jerking her hand back and Nikki shot up getting off the bed holding her left side with her right hand lightly cringing at the pain. Shego lay lip on the bed for a few moments before regaining her head and jumping off the bed running over to Nikki lifting up her shirt to see the damage she had caused. She fell to her knees.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Nikki, I'm so so sorry." was all she could say.**_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**Nikki shook her head and ran a hand through her hair."I know you never meant to do it, you couldn't help it and besides it's healed now." She put her hand over Shego's moving it lightly before pulling her shirt back down. Shego wrapped her other hand around Nikki's waist kissing her neck lightly.**

"**I'm still sorry." She said lightly against her neck. Nikki swallowed hard and turned slowly in Shego's arms. Shego looked deeply into Nikki's eyes bringing her face closer slowly until....**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Hey look I beat my time from last night it's only 2:30 haha, anyway here ya go chapter 21. The song's Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls hope you liked it.**

**~SinLikeUMeanIt **


	22. Alone

I sit here at night and watch the fan spin over head,thinking of her and how I cant touch her. How I cant feel her skin under my fingertips,smell her hair and close as she holds me close,how I cant feel her lips on mine like I so desperately wish I could. Shes too far for that and yet in my dreams its so real that I wake up crying at night at the empty pillow next to me. All I can do is hope for a better day where its not so hard,where its like it is in my dreams because you know life is finally perfect when its better then anything you can dream up

----------------------------------_________________________------------------------------------___________

Random drab,didn't know where to submit it so I put it here. So we'll say it's Shego thinking of Nikki

~SinLikeUMeanIt


	23. Chapter 22

**Been a while huh? Well here's chapter 22**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Nikki turned her head a little and slid back down the tree picking up here guitar. "You wanted a song right?" She asked quietly looking up at Shego who pushed back from the tree and sat in front of Nikki nodding slightly.**

"**Yeah, better then the one from the hospital though you know like the ones you used to sing."She smiled a little putting her glove back up. Nikki strummed a few random bars trying to think of a song. She smiled to herself and started to play.**

" _**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing"**_** Nikki watched her fingers as she played,almost scared to look up at Shego.**_**  
**_

_**So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on the first day  
_**You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"**_

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When it's all said and done  
Two is better than one"**She finally looked up at Shego who smiled sweetly at her,she finished the last few bars of the song the both of them finish it off together.**_**  
"Two is better than one"**_**Nikki smiled hearing Shego sing with her it had been years since she had done so and truth be told Nikki had missed it.**

"**Never understood how you couldn't get a record deal."Nikki shrugged and laid the guitar in her lap.**

"**Never really wanted one, you know how I get when I try and sing in front of a bunch of people."**

"**Yeah it was even hard for you to sing in front of me at first"She stood and stretched her arms a little offering her hand to Nikki who raised her eyebrow slightly."I told you Id give you a ride if you sang for me."Nikki smiled a little and helped herself to her feet.**

"**It's that how you got me to sing for you the first time but it was a ride in your?"She asked putting the guitar strap over her shoulder fastening the guitar around her back.**

"**Yeah I think it was that was before I got you the though."She replied pointing to the guitar before getting on the bike.**

"**Yeah I remember."Nikki said softly. "You'd better hope it's still on me once we get off this thing Ill never forgive you if you make lose my favorite guitar."She crossed her arms over her cheats trying to give Shego the best serious look she could.**

"**I got your car smashed with the guitar in the trunk, the car looked like a damn smashed coke can and the guitar survived I think it'll be fine."She started the bike and revved it a few times before gesture for Nikki to get on. She swung her leg over the bike holding loosely to Shego's hips. "I don't have a helmet so you'll just have to trust me."She said quietly glancing over her shoulder to Nikki who simply nodded. She pushed up the kickstand and put the bike into gear speeding off onto the road causing Nikki to hold tighter to which made Shego smirk. They speed down the street Shego fly between cars.**

"**What are you trying to do kill me?"Nikki yelled and Shego laughed.**

"**No baby why on earth would I try and do that, I thought you were into this kind of fun."She smirked and revved the bike putting it into wheelie cause Nikki to scream and hold onto Shego for dear life.**

"**Stop please."She yelled as she held tight to Shego who slowly let the bike down and decreased the speed going down to the normal speed limit. Nikki took a few deep breaths and loosened her grip around Shego's waist a little. "When you said a ride like old times I thought you meant slow and relaxing like old times not like when you got mad at your brothers and we almost crashed into Go Tower."She brought her lips close to Shego's ear so she didn't have to yell. She sighed a little at the memory.**

"**Yeah you know I didn't mean to do that I just...you know how I get when it comes to them."Nikki nodded and laid her forehead against Shego's shoulder. Shego made her way to her apartment glancing back at Nikki a little before pulling up into the driveway. She put her feet on the ground turning off the bike. Nikki lifted her head looking up at Shego before slowly sliding off of the the bike. She mouthed ouch a few times before standing up straight. "How long has it been since you've been on a motorcycle?"She asked swiftly getting off the bike kicking the kick stand down,pulling the keys out.**

"**Uhhh lets see I wont trust anyone but you and I don't know how to drive one so the last time I was on one was when you took me to the beach for that weekend and we took the bike."She said the last part quietly stretching her legs a little. Shego watching her and laughed a little as she made her way to the door.**

"**You coming or not?"Nikki looked up and raised her eyebrow jogging a little to catch up with Shego.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Chapter 22 and the song is Two Is Better Then One by again Boy's Like Girl's. Hope you liked the chapter**

**~SinLikeUMeanIt**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 No clue when I'll ever finish this thing maybe I'll just stop writing it for good eh who knows**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Shego opened the door to her apartment pushing Nikki in first she looked around amazed at how big it was on the inside compared to the outside."Nothing fancy just my place to get away Dr.D if I need to."She threw her keys on the coffee table and went into the kitchen. Nikki sat ok the couch laying her guitar against the wall next to her.**

"**Nothing fancy my ass you have a huge ass apartment with a huge ass T.V."Shego laughed a little leaning against the archway of the kitchen watching Nikki stare at the T.V.**

"**You know it turns on too wonderful invention called electricity."She walked over to the couch and set her dink on the table only to get smacked by Nikki in the side of her arm."What did I do?"**

"**Smart ass as always."She leaned back into the couch a small smile on her lip. Shego scooted next to her.**

"**But you know you missed it."She smirked and got a little closer to Nikki who watched her carefully. Shego slowly moved closer before Nikki turned her head to the side. Shego smirked a little more and got up from the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"She asked moving to the T.V. Stand.**

"**Um sure why not."She replied running a hand over the back of her neck lightly.**

"**You know you don't have to be shy around me Nik, I still know you better then anyone."Shego said quietly as she glanced at Nikki slightly pulling out a DVD and placing it in the player before taking her seat next to Nikki.**

"**How do you know that,I have changed in the past 4 years."Her tone became a little angry as she tried not to look at Shego.**

"**Not as much as you'd like to think you have I bet I still know every main thing that make's you tick."Nikki looked at Shego her eyebrows frowned slightly making Shego laugh a little. "I know how to make your heart race how to make your head spin I know what pisses you off I know what turns you on."She surprised Nikki by getting closer her lips next to her ear causing her to swallow a bit hard.**

"**Still as cocky as ever."Nikki whispered not moving as she kept her eyes on Shego as best she could.**

"**It's not being cocky if I'm right."She whispered against Nikki's ear before letting her tongue lightly brush up against Nikki's ear, smirking as she watches the younger girl shiver lightly.**

"**How can you be so sure that you are right?"She asked quietly trying not to show the effect that Shego's actions were having on her.**

"**I can tell by how fast your hearts beating."She slowly positioned herself over Nikki who was pushes against the arm of the couch slightly.**

"**Maybe I'm afraid."**

"**Afraid of what? Me being right like always when it comes to you?"She nibbles lightly at the tip of Nikki's ear gaining a slight gasp from the other girl.**

"**No."She forced herself to say after swallowing hard. Shego's fingers slowly trailed along Nikki's outer thigh.**

"**Then what is there to be afraid of?"She asked quietly after pulling back from the younger girls ear. Nikki took a deep breath before letting her eyes slowly close.**

"**Falling in love with you again."Her reply was barley loud enough for Shego but she had heard it and for once she didn't know what to say. She leaned back so she could look at Nikki.**

"**Was it really that bad being in love with me?"She asked quietly looking down at the younger girl as she hand herself up over her. Nikki's eyes slowly opened looking back into deep emerald ones and all she could do was look away.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**I know it's short but it's another chapter right anyway here you go 23**

**~SinLikeUMeanIt**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Shego frowned her eyebrows her eyes still fixed on Nikki who refused to looked back at her. "So it was all that bad?"She asked her voice calm yet a hit of frustration or maybe hurt could be heard.**

"**No I just..."She paused and glanced up at Shego.**

"**Just what?"Shego's voice became softer and quieter. A tone that Nikki hadn't heard since they first met. Her eyes slowly moved back up to meet with sad green ones. She frowned her eyebrows a little.**

"**Are you gonna cry?"She asked quietly all though it was a question meant to stay in her head. Shego sighed and sat up turning away from Nikki. Nikki quickly sat up getting closer to Shego. "Why cry?" She asked quietly.**

"**I'm not crying."**

"**But you were going to."**

"**No I wasn't I don't cry you already know that."She snapped a little looking back at Nikki there faces were mere inches from each other. Nikki shook her head a little and sat back at the other end of the couch picking up her guitar.**

"_**Heaven  
Now don't you be afraid  
We can always talk about  
No need to medicate  
Cause I know you're strong without it  
You got me through the days  
When I thought I couldn't face it  
Let me count the ways  
The love we have you can't replace it**_

Just hold on, I'm not that strong

There's a little piece of heaven  
Right here where you are  
The fact that you keep trying  
Is what sets you apart.  
Help me find the reason  
And I'll help you find the way  
To get rid of all your pain  
Little by little, day by day

Now, you're far away  
And I'm alone to cry about it  
It's not a better place,  
_**When you die and leave me here to say**_

Hold on, I was never that strong

There's a little piece of heaven  
Right here where you are  
The fact that you keep trying  
Is what sets you apart.  
Help me find the reason  
And I'll help you find the way  
To get rid of all your pain  
Little by little, day by day

You'll get stronger  
If you need me, I'm not far away  
So, just hold on  
I'll help you find a way  
I'll help you find the way

There's a little piece of heaven  
Right here where you are  
The fact that you keep trying  
Is what sets you apart.  
Help me find the reason  
And I'll help you find the way  
To get rid of all your pain  
Little by little, day by day

Little by little, day by day."She bit her lower lip looking to Shego who had turned to face her while she was singing. She had in fact been crying and it was obvious as a few final tears fell down her cheeks. Nikki put the guitar back down and went to go say something but was instead left dumbfounded when Shego leaned forward pressing there lips together. Nikki's hands slowly made there way around Shego's waist once her brain had turned back on and she kissed back pulling Shego's body into hers a little more as she slowly laid down on the couch. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**BLARG.....Chapter 24 done kinda really like majorly crappy but done. Hope ya enjoyed. The song Is Heaven(Little By Little) by Theory Of A Deadman.**

**~SinLikeUMeanIt**


	26. Chapter 25

**It's been a long time since I've written anything for this story. A few week's ago I got an idea, a story line for how Nikki and Shego met you could call it. So I figured I would just add it to this one as flash backs. So here it is. Chapter 25.**

* * *

**They slowly broke apart, Nikki's eyes still closed as Shego looked down at her.**

"**You can't tell me your afraid to love me then sing something like that." She whispered placing her forehead on Nikki's.**

"**I said maybe I was." She whispered back, a small smirk on her face. "I was the one that pulled you on top of me after all." She opened her eyes to look up into Shego's, her thumbs gently rubbing against her skin. **

"**I miss us being like this all the time." She scooted down and laid her head on Nikki's shoulder causing the younger girl to smile sweetly. **

"**I miss it too." She whispered barely loud enough to hear. Shego started to place soft open mouthed kisses along the side of Nikki's neck.**

"**I remember the first time I saw you, go we were so young. Never though our lives would end up like this did you?" She asked in a low whisper, placing her head back on Nikki's shoulder. The younger girl laughed lightly as she ran her hand up and down Shego's back slowly. **

"**I was in Kindergarten when we first met remember. The only thing I wanted was to back home to my mom, god only knows why but I did."They both laughed a little remembering the first day they met.**

**~Flashback~**

**_A little girl sat on the grass under a big oak tree, her knees curled up to her chest as she cried. _**

"**_Cry baby cry. Cry baby cry!" Three little boy's chanted as they pulled on her ponytail._**

"**_Hey leave her alone." Nikki looked up from her knees and saw an older girl walking up to the boys. She had to be at least in 2__nd__ or 3__rd__ grade. She was taller with dark brown hair almost black. She wore a pair of baggy black shorts and a darker green shirt._**

"**_What are you gonna do about it if we don't?" On of the boys asked before tugging on Nikki's ponytail so hard she smacked her head against the tree. She closed her eyes hard, grabbing her head. The older girl slowly walked up to the boy, standing in front of him. _**

"**_Try something else and I'll show you just what I'm gonna do about it." She whispered calmly. Nikki looked up to see if anything was gonna happen to her, she saw the boy reach out for her again. She bit her lip and closed her eyes waiting for something to happen but it never did. When she opened her eyes all three boys were on the ground. The older girl walked up to her, slowly kneeling in front of her. "Hey are you ok?" She asked quietly, placing her hand on Nikki's shoulder. The younger girl nodded slowly as new tears slowly started to stream down her cheek's. "Hey, hey don't cry. They wont hurt you again I promise." She pulled the girl to her feet and looked at her head. "You're not bleeding so I think you should be fine." She lightly ran her fingers over the light red spot on the side of her head. Nikki winced slightly before leaning into the soft touch. _**

"**_Thank you." She whispered, her voice barely audible. The older girl smiled. _**

"**_Names Shannon Go, you can call me Shay though." Nikki looked up at her._**

"**_Nichole Hane." She whispered, a slight pink tint now to he cheeks. Shay smirked a little and whipped a few stray tears off of Nikki's cheeks._**

"**_Nick to meet you Nikki." The younger girls blush grew a darker shade making Shay's smirk grow to a smile. "What do you say we be friends now huh? That way I can make sure none of these little crap monkeys try to hurt you again." Nikki laughed a little nodded a little._**

"**_I've never had a friend before." She whispered._**

"**_Well now you do and you'll always have me." She winked at the younger girl as they walked back to into the school._**

* * *

**So there you have it. Tell me what you think of this first part. :)**


	27. Author's Note

I realize it's been forever since I've done anything to this story an I apologies for that but I'm curious. Even if I was to update would anyone even still read it?

Review an let me know, might change my mind about not finishing it.

~Ashley


	28. Chapter 26

**I know it's been forever since I've written anything on this story but I've had a lot of computer problems lately an right now I'm not even using mine cause it's butted an at a repair company that's taking FOREVER! anyway here's Chapter 26**

-_**Flashback Continued 2 Years Later-**_

**Nikki ran, she ran as fast as she could an the only thing that was on her mind was Shay. She had seen on the news that a giant multie colored meteor had just smashed into the Go's backyard,just barely missing the house but it had crushed the tree house and all 5 kids. She didn't stick around to finish listening to the reporter or her mother as she yelled at her at the top of her lungs, she didn't even take the time to put her shoes on. She bolted out the front door,slamming it behind her an running full speed for 10 miles. She didn't care that her lungs burned or that the bottoms of her feet were bleeding and stinging from being cut by the rocks. She just needed to get there, as soon as she did she ran past the cops and into the backyard,sliding on her knees stopping where Shay was laying the ground,blood was dripping out of her nose an mouth sliding down her cheek. "Oh my god Shay,please please please be OK." She picked up her head slowly an gently laid it in her lap,slowly running her fingers through the older girls dark hair.**

"**Nn..ik is th..at you?" Shay coughed and gasped a little,more blood falling from her mouth and trailing down her cheek.**

"**Shhh,it's OK Shay I'm here." She wiped the blood from Shay's cheek an off her lips . "I'm not going anywhere."**

**Mrs Go ran into the backyard,her husband close behind watching as the paramedics carted there four boys off in different ambulances. **

"**Oh my god my babies!" She ran after the boys as Mr Go walked over to Nikki and Shay.**

"**What happened?" He asked quietly,his eyes showing fear but his body stayed calm an slightly composed. **

"**I don't know I saw it on the news an I ran over as fast as I could get here." She looked up at him,still playing with Shay's hair. He looked at her feet.**

"**You should probably get those cleaned an wrapped." He looked back up at her and she nodded.**

"**Yes sir." One of the paramedics came over to pick up Shay. Nikki stood there before looking up at Mr Go. "Can I go with her sir?" he only nodded as he walked over to a different ambulance. She climbed in after they put Shay in,all 8 of them headed over to the hospital. On the way over Nikki cleaned an wrapped her feet with some stuff that one of the paramedics gave her. When they arrived Nikki was made to wait out in the waiting room because she wasn't family, even tho Mr and Mrs Go told the doctor it was OK they still denied her. All she could do was sit there and switch from looking at the doors to the intensive care unit to looking at the clock and watch the time slip by. Without even realizing it she fell asleep but was woken up the sound of a really loud alarm going off,she jumped up out of the chair an opened her eyes quickly. A bunch of nurses were running back into the hall past the doors. She saw a green glow coming from Shay's room,she ran past the doors ignoring the doctors and nurses as she squeezed past all of them. Shay was screaming and arched off the bed,her whole body was glowing green. Nikki's eyes opened wide in surprise. 'What's going on?' **

**I know it's short but it's better then nothing right? Haha anyway let me know what you think. I'll try to update again soon. Thank you to all of you have been patient with me. I value your reviews an I'm so happy you enjoy this story enough to stick with it as long as you have. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Ash **


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27, hope you liked the last one. Anyway here it is.**

**Nikki didn't know what to think,what to do, how to react anything she was frozen just like Shay's parents. The doctor and the nurses all scrambled to try an figure out what was happening but anytime they tried to hold her down or tried to restrain her the heat from her glowing hands would burn them. Nikki walked to the side of the bed an without thinking about it grabbed Shay's hand,wincing a little as it burned her skin but she just gripped it harder. **

"**Shay it's Nik I'm here." She whispered in the older girls ear and surprisingly the glow died out along with the burning of Nikki's hand. Everyone was shocked but the doctor took advantage of the cool down and restrained the girl to the bed just in case something happened again.**

"**She stay's with my daughter, understand?" Mr Go told the doctor more so then asking, the doctor only nodded. Nikki looked to him and smiled a small smile, trying to ignore the pain from the burn. "Get that looked at." He all but ordered,pointing toward her hand and she nodded before looking at the doctor. **

"**Follow the nurse and she'll get you taken care of." He never too his eyes off of Shay, still stunned at the whole situation. He has five children who had been smashed by a meteor and they all survived. Nikki nodded and followed the nurse.**

"**Are you a friend of hers?" She asked while putting burn cream on Nikki's hand with a qtip lightly and carefully. Nikki only nodded,keeping her eyes on Shay's room.**

"**Shes the only one who's always been there for me." She whispered not even caring about her hand anymore. The nurse wrapped it and told her not to mess with it or scratch it before sending her back to Shay's room. She sat in the chair next to the bed,holding Shay's hand gently. Her parents would come in ever so often and check on her when they made there rounds, spending an hour or so with each of there kid's before Mrs Go fell asleep in the twin's room. None of the doctors had any answers for them at all. Only that they noticed the slight change in skin color on all of the kids but no one had, had any issues like Shay. Without knowing it Nikki fell asleep,still holding Shay's hand gently. Shay started to stir and slowly opened her eyes groaning lightly as she tried to sit up but couldn't due to the restraints, she was about to freak out tell she noticed someone was holding her hand when she looked over and saw Nikki she calmed down quickly and smiled slightly. **

"**Nik, wake up."She whispered squeezing Nikki's hand lightly. "Come on Nik." Nikki mumbled something Shay didn't catch before turning slightly. "Nikki wake up." She all but yelled causing Nikki to jump up an fall outta the chair,hitting her head on the side of the hospital bed.**

"**Shhhhiiitt." She hissed grabbing her forehead.**

"**Oh my god are you ok?" Shay asked trying to go comfort her but was stuck to the bed. Nikki stood up,hand still on her forehead.**

"**I hate it when you do that." She glared at Shay who only laughed.**

"**I'm really sorry, hey take these stupid thing's off of me? Please?" She pouted as little. "I'll kiss you head an make it better." She smiled causing Nikki to laugh a little before she undid the wrist restraints. **

"**I have to leave the ankle ones on just in case."**

"**In case of what?" She rubber her wrists before stretching out a little, then she noticed Nikki's bandaged hand. "What the hell happened?" She reached for it holding it gently. Nikki looked at the floor and bit her lip.**

"**It's not important." She whispered pulling it way and hiding it behind her back.**

"**You got hurt so yeah it is important and since I'm asking questions,why the hell am I in the hospital?" Nikki couldn't look at her she didn't know what to say and she didn't want to make Shay mad.**

"**You and your brothers got hurt pretty bad. We had to bring all of you to the hospital after the rainbow meteor smashed into the backyard." Mr Go was leaning on the door jam,his arms crossed over his chest. Both girls looked up at him. "And as for Nikki's hand that was from you, you were emitting a green aura, no one could get close enough to you to restrain you if they tried they got burnt. She grabbed your hand and whispered in your ear and you calmed down and stop glowing. But in the proses she got burnt and badly." Shay looked at Nikki who looked back the the floor,biting her lip.**

"**I'm sorry..."**

**There you have it. Chapter 27. Please someone let me know if I should keep writing this or not. If I don't get any comment's I'm just gonna stop cause I have no idea if anyone is even reading it anymore or if it's even interesting anymore. Thanks**

**~Ash**


End file.
